


A Fragile Thing

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Breakup, Demons, Gore, Grim Reapers, M/M, all that angsty drama, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today he hated his job.<br/>A tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto the body of the young child he held in his arms. He caressed the small face, wondering why the child couldn't have been his. He would have cared for it, given it the loving it needed. He laid the child back down on the ground and pulled out his death scythe. </p><p>Light bondage, some smut. Grelliam, GrellxSecret (no spoilers, now), Slight GrellxUndertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important! My secret canon character has some major OoCness going on and doesn't really make any sense, but it sets up all the angsty drama we see later. I've fixed it up as best I can since the rough draft, I hope I succeeded. I'm so so sorry if it isn't, so, perhaps you can forgive me? Set several years, after The Box. This was meant to be a short fluffy fic too, but my pen went to writing and this is what came out. Also Grell is somehow partially sane when drunk, apparently.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse/neglect, small bit of bondage, smut, violence
> 
> A huge shout out to Southern_Breeze, without whom we may not have such a wonderful Undertaker. Thanks, darling for all your help with this.

** **

 

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Law**

Today he hated his job.

A tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto the body of the young child he held in his arms. He caressed the small face, wondering why the child couldn't have been his. He would have cared for it, given it the loving it needed. He laid the child back down on the ground and pulled out his death scythe. With as little violence as he could manage with the large machine that was meant more for shredding his victims to pieces, he inserted his scythe and retrieved the child's soul. He faced the woman unseen by him, the so called 'mother', his gaze murderous, seeing nothing but red. This 'mother' who had let her child perish as she flitted about, caring only for her own desires. The woman took another swig of hard liquor from the bottle in her hand. This woman took what little money she made from her meager job and used it to support her alcohol addiction, ignoring her child until it succumbed to sickness and finally death. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but the stress of having to review the records of so many children that had been assigned to him made him snap. She was going to pay for throwing away something he so desperately craved. She never knew what hit her. The grim reaper mercilessly cut into her body with his death scythe, the revolving blade sent blood splattering all over the walls, the table she sat at, and the already red reaper. Her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Green and yellow eyes behind red frames looked once more to the child, with longing and sorrow. _'Such a cruel world.'_ William could yell at him later all he wanted. Grell was going home, but spotting a pub not far off as he walked down the street, a few drinks to drown out his sorrows of his cruel fate were in order. Call him a hypocrite, but it wasn't he who had any children of his own to care for, and never would. So he could afford to wallow in his misery tonight.

It was very late when he finally stumbled into the alleyway behind the pub. Scraping his hand on a rough brick wall to catch himself. He righted himself, stumbling back a step or two, his glasses nearly falling off, his face flushed.

"I believe that coat has long gone out of style," a voice said in a smooth, deep tone. He jerked his head in the direction the voice had come, making him dizzy, and it took a moment for his intoxicated vision to focus the black haired man with pale skin before him. He looked familiar, he knew him somehow, but his alcohol induced mind wouldn't let him focus. His reaper senses still worked enough for his insides to scream that it was a demon before him.

"Out of my way, demon," he ordered.

The demon merely smirked, "What, no words of undying love? Offers to bear my children? My, my, things have changed. That is the last thing I would have expected from you, Grell Sutcliff."

The voice, he knew that voice, somewhere in his memories underneath all the grog, but why should he care? "Sorry, but the name escapes me at the moment, so, if you'll excuse me."

Surprise briefly flickered across the demon's face. Even with the reaper drunk off his ass, he didn't expect this. He chuckled, "Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?" He stepped closer, his form shifting to a more recognizable form for the reaper.

Grell blinked and squinted. "Bassy?"

"Grell," he greeted, "I can't say that I haven't relished in your abstinence from my presence."

"Where's your brat?" Not that he really cared.

"Mm," Sebastian placed a hand on his stomach, "Avery fine meal indeed. But alas I find myself in need of nourishment once again."

"Take your pick, there are plenty of souls just _dying_ to make a contract."

Sebastian sighed, "Too too many, but none so far intriguing enough to tempt me into making a deal." He now stood very close to the reaper, an idea forming in his mind, intriguing him, a demon does need to eat, and this could have some amusing results if he played it right. "It is true that none of them suit my fancy, but neither do I fancy fighting other demons and the like for a mere snack."

Sebastian stood _very_ close now. He fingered a lock of Grell's hair. "So soft, kind of like a cat's," he purred. Grell's cheeks colored further. Sebastian leaned in brushed his lips lightly against Grell's.

Grell swallowed thickly, "B-bassy?"

His breath tickled his ears as Sebastian whispered seductively into his ear, "How about an exchange, a favor for a favor?"

Grell swallowed thickly, "What do you want, Bassy?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. "That's against the rules, and you know it," Grell answered hotly. Sebastian grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall, his thigh between Grell's, lightly brushing against his crotch.

"Ah, but I thought you liked breaking the rules, or have you changed in that respect as well?" He smirked. "I'll make it worth your while," he offered sinfully, his fanged teeth gleaming in the night.

"How?" His ears buzzing, Sebastian's breath on his body sending shivers throughout him. Sebastian's tongue slid along Grell's ear, hot and moist. Grell shuddered and moaned, his pants growing tight with arousal.

"I think you know how," Sebastian purred. He ran his hands along the reaper's body, hardly believing that he was willing to debase himself with such a creature for a snack. But the thought of seeing the reaper writhe beneath him in debauchery might be an interesting thing to witness, especially the dramatic conclusion when he shattered the reaper's delusional dreams of a beautiful, long awaited romance and prospects of marriage once he had what he wanted.

He pressed his lips to Grell's, flicking his tongue over the soft lips, seeking entry. He impatiently grabbed Grell by the hair and jerked his head back, Grell's mouth parting enough for Sebastian to shove his tongue inside, drawing blood as it scraped over Grell's sharp teeth. He reached down and gripped the other's arousal and rubbed, flesh on flesh, having loosened Grell's belt and trousers to do so. "Do we have a deal?"

oOo

Grell shielded his eyes from the late morning sun that burned mercilessly into his hung over face from the open window. He groggily sat up. He glanced around the unfamiliar room. The furniture was plain and sparse: the bed he was in, a table and a chair, a mirror. His clothes lay folded on the small table. He remembered getting drunk, very drunk, but he did not remember renting such a tasteless room to crash in. If he was too drunk to make it home, he would have thought he'd still have the sense to find a decent place. He did remember that he was incredibly late for work. He scrambled out of the bed, attributing his overly aching body to his overindulgence last night. He grimaced when he saw that his clothes were still bloodstained as well. He threw enough of them on to make himself decent and transported home. Tossing his soiled clothing into the laundry bin, he then hurriedly jumped into the shower. He was just stepping out when a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Grell?"

"Yes, darling," he replied as normally as he could around his pounding headache, "What are you doing home?"

"I took an early lunch to see if you had decided to come home," William frowned, "You are indisputably late for work. Where were you last night?" Grell opened the bathroom door and flounced past William to the bedroom closet, his hair wrapped in a towel. "That's my towel."

"Oh don't be such a prude, Will. After my last collection I stopped for a drink and ended having one too many. I was too drunk to travel, so I checked in to a place," pointedly not making eye contact as he pulled a clean outfit from the closet and got dressed. Something. He had done something more than that. The feeling began to simmer inside him, nagging at him. He just could not remember… _'No I'd never cheat on Will.'_ He tied his tie forcefully.

"You stink of demon." Grell stiffened at William's words. He had begun to smell it too."Did you have a run in with one yesterday?"

"Oh, yes, that," he cooed as his stomach clenched at the idea. No, it was still possible he had a fight with one and it left him sore. And not be laden with blood from either of them? He didn't know what happened, but he had an idea and it gutted him. But he still had to tell Will something. He spun around to face William and patted William's cheek. "Don't worry, Will-darling, I took care of him," A wide smile plastering his face.

William's eyes narrowed. "Hurry up, you have missed half a day already. I do not want to have to put you on more overtime than I already have to," He paused then added, "And it's not the kind your thinking."

"But, Will!"

"No arguments."

Grell nodded and finished dressing. Just because they were in a relationship does not mean he got any special treatment from his lover, also supervisor, when it came to work. Not that he expected anything less from his cold prince.


	2. Romeo to Julito No Higeki De Wa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at writing fight scenes. And a Big Thanks to everyone's reviews so far.

William rubbed the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh. He'd just received notice of Sutcliff's imprudence the night before. He had been expecting such. They were understaffed and overworked. I was only a matter of time before Sutcliff cracked under the pressure and killed someone not on the list. Really, Administrative should have known better. But he supposed he should be grateful it had only been one person, at least so far. Sutcliff was to be suspended for a week without pay. Good, Grell could use the time off to gather his wits and cool off. Honestly. William adjusted his glasses.

"Really, Will, a week, for one little lapse in judgment?"

"Need I remind you of your record? You should be grateful it is merely a week. Even if it has been getting better, some of your 'lapses in judgment' would have ended a lot for you if we were not so understaffed and your skills in practical considered outstanding and therefore, necessary. I suggest this time to reflect and cool off."

Grell giggled and stood up the table. He made his over to William and settled into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he kissed him affectionately. "I'd think I'd prefer it if we warm things up a little."

William wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You still stink of demon."

"Then I'll take another shower," Grell grinned.

"Make it two…or three."

"Will," Grell protested, "It's not as if I…" His voice trailed off with the memory of clawed hands on his skin, passionate kisses exchanged, someone's hardened member inside of him, and it did not belong to William.

William gazed at him intently, seemingly guessing Grell's thoughts.

"Really, Will," he said in a playfully hurt tone, "You'd really think I'd cheat on you, after all this time, and with a demon no less. " He added a light laugh at the end.

William's gaze did not waver. "I can think of one demon in particular of whom you were pining over."

"That was nothing! He was good looking, yes and I flirted with him, but never seriously. He's a demon, Will, and I was mostly trying to make you jealous." He ran a hand through William's hair, "Were you jealous?"

"I found it appalling."

"You weren't even the tiniest bit jealous?"

"No." Grell massaged William's scalp with his fingers. William's tension eased, only slightly begrudging Grell for knowing how to make him lose track of his thoughts by exploiting this weakness. "But that was before I allowed myself to have deeper feelings for you," he continued after regaining his senses, caressing Grell's cheek before firmly grasping Grell's chin in his hand forcing him to look him straight in the eyes, "Now you are mine and be warned, Grell Sutcliff, I do not like to share what is mine." He pulled him closer by his chin and kissed him softly before releasing him.

Grell gulped and nodded, "Don't worry, Will. You are the only one I want and I don't ever want to leave you." Stealing another kiss from William before leaving the dinner table, deciding a long soak in the tub may help to remove the stench and give him time to think.

He sat in thought even after the bubbles had long gone. 'What have I done?' He still couldn't fully remember, but he knew that one thing was true: he had cheated on William, betrayed William's trust, and with a demon! What should he do? There was no way he could tell William. If it had been rape…he had been very drunk…but no. William wouldn't believe him. First of all, what demon in their right mind want to, as they saw it, lower themselves to bed a reaper? For what purpose? Oh what was he to do? Oh how he wished he could have Alan here.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Water splashed as Grell was startled from his thoughts at the suddenness of William's voice.

William wiped the droplets off his glasses. "Honestly, been in here for over an hour."

"It's rude to walk in on a lady unannounced!"

"I did knock. You didn't answer. I entered." William picked up a bar of soap and a cloth to wash Grell's back. They sat in silence for a while, naught but the sound of water being moved was to be heard as William moved the soapy cloth along Grell's body. "I know we're shorthanded."

"When are we not," Grell interrupted.

"However," continued William, "They should not have sent you on that case. I would have taken it for you had I known."

Distracted from his thoughts, Grell swirled his hand idly in the water. A mischievous smile crept over his face. He flicked his wrist, causing water to splash onto William and his suit. Will's eyebrow twitched. He adjusted his glasses. Slowly reaching out his hand to position it just under Grell's arm; he tickled, causing Grell to shriek.

"You beast!" he laughed and squirmed, splashing more water into the air. William continued the assault. "Preying on a lady's weakness, ah! No! Stop!" William maneuvered to get a better angle. Big mistake. Grell grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him into the tub. "Take that, you monster!" he cackled.

William sat up and caught him in a kiss. Their lips met a few more times before Will scooped up his love and lifted him out of the tub. Setting him down momentarily to discard his wet clothing and dry them both off before claiming his lips again, picking him back up to carry him to the bedroom and placing him down on the bed.

"Wait a second, love," he whispered, "Close your eyes." Grell did so. A moment later Will returned. Grell felt William lift his wrists upward and bind them to the headboard with a soft fabric. "Oo~ getting kinky, Will? How unlike you, but I suppose we can try something new."

"Silence," commanded William. He bent down and whispered in Grell's ear. "You've been bad, Sutcliff. Are you ready to face your punishment?"

Grell shivered with delight, "I like the sound of this."

"Silence!...Now let's begin." William produced a feather and ran it lightly down Grell's nude form.

Grell shrieked as it tickled. "No, Will, not that!" William ran it down Grell's torso and lighted ghosted it over Grell's penis earning him a gasp. Grell flushed and began to harden. The feather then trailed down his leg and back up again. William paused then tickled under Grell's arm. Grell jerked and kicked futility at him. "Cold hearted beast!"

"A beast am I?" William smiled. He ran the feather back down to Grell's groin. "This area earned some very interesting results last time. Let's see if we cannot duplicate the results."

The feather went up and down his length, making him shiver and squirm. Gasping and moaning whenever it was brushed over his tip. He was fully hard now and pleading with William.

William was over him. He kissed him passionately for a few moments then rose, turning out the light, he headed to the door. "Good night, Sutcliff," he bid his lover and left the room.

"Will! You can't!" Grell shouted after him. "You viciously cruel man! I'll get you for this!" He struggled against his bindings. "William T. Spears, release me this moment!" He growled. "Are you listening to me, William?!" He flailed about. "When I get free from this, you better watch out! You are going to-" He stilled when he felt William press his lips against his cheek. Then William kissed him on the lips.

With Grell distracted, he undid the bindings and embraced him. "That was mean," Grell pouted as William kissed his neck.

"You enjoyed it," William stroked Grell's hip. "Don't pretend otherwise," he added when Grell protested. Crushing their mouths together, swirling his tongue around Grell's as William teased his nipple before positioning Grell beneath him. Emotions welled up inside Grell as William prepared him. He really loved William.

He'd figure out his problem tomorrow.

oOo

Grell waited a few moments after William left for work before sneaking off to the mortal realm. He figured the best place to start was the last place he remembered. The pub would be closed at this time of day, the inn he had found himself in not far off. He began walking down the streets, searching for any sign of a demon.

There, down this side street, he could sense an unholy presence. Nearing an abandoned church that had long fallen into disrepair, its door were missing along with part of a wall and several windows, he saw a black figure standing on the roof top. He reached for his, no, he didn't have it. It had been confiscated for the duration of his suspension. What a perfect time to be without his precious scythe. Instead, he reached into his bodice and pulled out a backup scythe in the shape of a small pair of scissors he kept for emergencies. What William didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," the demon spoke, lighting down in front of the reaper, his high heels clicking on the pavement.

"Sebastian." Haggard and starved in appearance, but it was him.

"Please refrain from calling me that, or any of your other insipid little nicknames. Sebastian Michaelis is not my name anymore." "Then what shall I call you, Bassy?"

"Hm," the demon smiled thoughtfully, "You once referred to me as your Romeo, if I recall. I think it fitting after our night together, don't you, my Juliet?" his eyes flashed crimson as he took hold of Grell's empty hand and raised it to his lips.

Grell yanked his hand free. "You're not my Romeo," he spat and slashed at the demon only to meet air. The demon moved behind him, taking hold of Grell's wrist which held the scythe, his breath tickling Grell's ear as he leaned close.

"Are you going back on our deal? Did your dear sweet William 'talk' you out of it?" He ran a hand through Grell's long red hair breathed in its scent. "Mm, roses."

Grell wrested from his grasp. "What deal, demon?" Grell glared.

"Dear me, can it be you have forgotten?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I was a little drunk the night we made our…deal." Grell pointed a finger at him, "You took advantage of me.! How dare you!"

"I took advantage of you? You didn't try to stop me and the way you moaned my name. Like a whore. Sounded like a 'yes' to me. Now honor our agreement."

"Which was?" "I pleasure you for a night and you let me help myself to a snack on one of your collections. If you don't hold up your end," his eyes flashed dangerously, "there will be trouble for you, Grim Reaper."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I've been a bad girl and have been placed on suspension. Find your meal elsewhere, demon." Grell turned to walk away only to be slammed down into the pavement by the demon. Before he could react, he was flipped onto his back and a fist slammed into his face with the demon's entire force behind it, shattering his glasses.

Using the small scythe, Grell cut deeply into the demon's arm holding him to the ground by the throat. "Sebastian" pulled back, clutching the wound.

Grell stood shakily to his feet, blood gushing from his nose. They fought back and forth for several moments, one striking and the other dodging the first or blade. Grell's blood was boiling; he wanted to see that lovely face painted in red. What he ever saw in this foul creature was beyond him. Injuring his face wasn't the worst of his crimes. Eric. Alan. They were dead because Sebastian and that brat had to go nosing about. They were his friends, and now he had poisoned him against his lover. Grell fought back harder, but in his rage he erred.

Sebastian landed a kick to his face and sent him over the railing of church's small courtyard where he landed in a heap. The scissor's fell from his grasp. Grell scrambled to his feet, ready to fend off his attacker at any moment. Sebastian was gone. Disappeared.

Laughter drifted from the inside of the crumbling structure. "What a graceful fall, my lady."

"You!"

The church's occupant laughed again, "And that demon's face when he realized I was here, priceless!"

"Deserter," Grell growled, still on edge and fighting mad.

"Dear me, are you lot still on about that? That was years ago," the silver haired reaper tsked. "Does the Grim Reaper Society have nothing better to do these days then to chase a crazy old man?"

Grell stayed rooted to his spot. "Why are you here?" he ground through his teeth. He couldn't best the old legend, not by himself. He also knew that the old undertaker must have revealed himself for a reason.

Undertaker shrugged, "Why, indeed? Perhaps I just wanted to help a damsel in distress." He swept his gaze over the red reaper, clicking his tongue, "Dear me, that dress has seen better days."

Grell lifted his skirt and examined the tattered folds and freaked, "No! Will got me this." He sank to his knees with a sorrowful expression. "Not that it matters anymore."

"Something on your mind, Dearie?" "Why the Hell should I tell you, you criminal!" He gripped his hair with his fingers growling and biting his lower lip. "Oh! Oh, I don't know what to do! It's driving me mad!"

"Geheehe, aren't we there already?"

Grell scowled at him, "You're one to talk," he muttered.

The old mortician watched the silly little reaper worrying about with amusement. It was nice to see an old face again, a pretty one at that. "If you want to talk about it…maybe the two of us together can find some sanity."

Grell stared at him. Undertaker scooted over in his seat and patted the empty spot on the pew he sat on.


	3. Shadow

Chapter 3: Shadow

'And don't you worry your pretty little head about that demon. He won't be coming back as long as I'm here. You'll be safe from the shadows of the night.'

Grell could still hear the Undertaker's cackling in his head. He thought of the old reaper's offer the rest of the day. He really did need someone to talk to, but the creepy old mortician? The Undertaker was a known criminal. He had violated laws and done things even Grell wouldn't have dared. Grell had only murdered prostitutes, tampered with their bodies; this man had tampered with the souls. Caused the dead to rise and consume flesh. He couldn't think of any act more depraved than that for a grim reaper. Their purpose was to ferry the souls to safety, protect them.

Having retrieved the small scythe, he discarded the tattered dress into a rubbish bin and portaled home in his undergarments. At William's insistence they kept spare pairs of glasses in their home. He grabbed a pair as he made his way to the shower where he scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get every last of Sebastian off him. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a crimson colored towel around his chest.

He did have a week with nothing to do. Undertaker had indicated he no longer was in the doll making business, and he really could really use someone to talk to. Perhaps he could use his time to get to know the old codger and maybe, eventually, confide in him.

*~*A few weeks later*~*

Ronald nearly spat out his drink he had just taken when William T. Spears sat down across from him at the table with a lunch tray in one hand and files in the other.

"Mr. Knox," Mr. Spears greeted.

"Mr. Spears, boss…" Ronald picked up his fork and scooted a tomato around his plate, nervously glancing around him to see if anyone was paying heed to the fact that the boss had chosen him as his lunch partner.

"How are you today, Mr. Knox?" Mr. Spears inquired seemingly casually. He frowned and then quickly added, "Do not play with your food." He opened a file and began working on it.

Ronald straightened, "Yes, sir." The boss rarely took lunch break in the cafeteria and even rarer, sat with anyone. Ronald continued eating awkwardly in silence. He took a large mouthful of food.

"I think Grell might be having an affair," William voiced with apprehension. Ronald choked. He coughed and pounded his chest, his fork clattering to the table. The food went down and he took a drink of water. The boss was coming to him with his domestic problems? "As you two are close, I was wondering if you had seen or noticed anything."

Ronald didn't believe it. He also couldn't believe that his mentor and friend would ever betray the person he held most close to his heart. Sure, he may flirt with other men he found attractive, but it never meant anything. Ronald told him so.

"He violated the rule?" Mr. Spears looked at him in alarm. "He has continued to flirt with others?"

"I haven't seen him do it for awhile. Since not long after you two became an item, now that I think of it. Wait, you guys have rules? That's weird, boss."

"You have not seen him do it recently?" Mr. Spears leaned forward over his plate eagerly.

"No."

That made William feel a little better. Maybe he was just imagining things after all, getting suspicious over nothing.

"Who do you think it is, if Grell is cheating on you, which I doubt."

William was quiet for a moment, his eyes dark when he responded, "A demon."

"Okay, boss, that's just crazy," Ronald remembered who they were talking about and shook his head. No, even, for Grell that was crazy. "Grell loves you. I can't believe that he would ever cheat on you, demon or otherwise. What makes you think he is?"

"He has become withdrawn. He hardly talks to me anymore; sometimes he gets nervous and fidgety. We always take lunch together whenever we can."

"Yeah, I know," Ronald said with embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ronald stuck his hands in the air, "I'm just saying your office isn't as soundproof as you two seem to think it is."

William blushed furiously, taking the younger reaper's meaning. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Anyways, now he is gone almost every afternoon and he will not say why."

"Okay, so…what makes you think it's a demon?"

"He has come home twice smelling like one. The second time was barely noticeable, but the first…" William shuddered. "It smelled as if the demon had been inside him." Ronald shivered at the thought. "And his responses to my inquiries were vague."

"Maybe he just had a real scrap with one out on a reap."

"When he was on suspension?"

"Oh…"

"What's more, the demon, I know his scent." William felt jealousy, disappointment, and sadness all rising beneath his cold exterior, threatening to show themselves to his subordinate. "It has been a long time since I have heard any activity concerning him. If the two ran into each other after all this time…Grell…I do not think Grell would hesitate to chase after him once more. You have seen the way he eyed that filth, the way he would throw himself at it. It was more than just flirting."

"Him?! He's back?"

William nodded, "It appears so. I hate to do this Knox, but I want to have him followed, to be sure. Not you personally," William clarified when Knox began to protest. "We are much too busy for that, but perhaps we can spare someone from Personnel or one of the other divisions. Just someone who can follow him and be discreet. If you know of anyone, send them to my office as soon as possible, is that clear." William rose from the table, taking his tray and files with him. "Need I tell you this matter stays between us?"

"I shall be the soul of discretion," Ronald smiled awkwardly.

oOo

William stifled a groan. Why did Ronald think that he'd be a suitable candidate for the job? Willoughby Johnson had to be the worst reaper in the history of grim reapers. Barely passing his final exams, constant demotions, and being shuffled between the different departments more times than anyone could count.

"Mr. Spears?"

William sighed; he supposed he could give him a try, "Mr. Johnson, tomorrow Grell Sutcliff will leave this building when he goes on lunch break. I want you to follow him and find out what he is doing. You are to look for any suspicious activities and report immediately back to me. You are not to share this information with anyone. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Willoughby answered without question.

So this was the infamous Grell Sutcliff. The crazy red-head who thinks he's a woman and the one who went on that murder spree many years ago. He watched said reaper enter an abandoned church. He tried to adjust his position on the rooftop on which he lay to get a better view and nearly fell off. Best stay put, even though the fall wouldn't kill him. He risked being seen if he stirred too much or made any noise.

He pushed the bangs of his brown hair out of his face and held the binoculars strapped to his neck up to his eyes. He watched with both interest and disgust as he could just make out the reaper putting his arms around a male figure clothed in black. He had heard the horror stories from his coworker, Dave. Apparently the two had dated for a short while soon after Dave started working there. He could imagine Dave's surprise when he found out she was a he. Dave had high tailed it out of that supply closet and never spoke to the freak again.

The hour was coming to an end when Grell and the man came into view again. Grell Sutcliff stood on his tiptoes to kiss the man whose features were still hidden by the shadows.

William T. Spears, administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association had him follow one of his subordinates to catch him in a romantic tryst? He had to wonder what Mr. Spears was thinking Mr. Sutcliff was doing.

Unnoticed by any of the reapers, a pair of magenta eyes watched from an even greater distance than the one on the roof. He growled upon seeing his prey in the safety of the other once more.

It appeared Mr. Johnson had done something right for once and Mr. Spears could not say he was pleased about it. Of all times to do as you're told and not screw up. Mr. Johnson had returned to give a full report of what he had seen.

On the outside, William T. Spears looked as impassive as ever. Inside, he was boiling with anger. Mr. Spears thanked him for his service and dismissed him.

He clocked out at 7:00 p.m. and got home at half past. Grell greeted him at the door with an apron over the casual dress he wore. "You're late," he smiled and kissed him. "I made fish and chips for dinner. It's ready, so we can start anytime you're ready."

William looked down at him, a glower on his face. He adjusted his glasses and pushed past him, heading upstairs.

"Will?" Grell called after him with concern. William returned downstairs with a couple pairs of suits and a small bag of toiletries.

"I shall send for the rest of my belongings by the end of the week. Good day to you, Sutcliff."

"Will, I don't understand, where are you going?"

"That is not your concern anymore. I warned you, Grell Sutcliff. I hope the two of you are very happy. I expect you to be on time for work tomorrow." He was gone, leaving a distressed Grell Sutcliff behind.

"Undertaker!" He stumbled into the courtyard blinded by tears. "Undertaker!" He ran inside only to find it vacant. Of course Undertaker wouldn't be here. He wasn't expecting him at this hour. He collapsed into a sobbing heap onto the cold, stone floor.

William had found out and had left him, but how had he known? There were only three people who knew, Sebastian, Undertaker, and himself. How he found out, didn't matter. He just wanted to make things right, but Will hadn't even given him a chance to apologize or explain, and just when he was working up the courage thanks to his talks with the creepy old mortician.

So caught up with his crisis was he that he didn't notice the figure that crept up behind him. Only when the fangs sank into his neck did he realize his peril. Black claws tore through his clothing and into his flesh. He hissed in pain when he was grabbed by the hair before his face was slammed into the floor. Caught off guard with a savage attacker, Grell couldn't get a move in, much less look at his attacker, though he already knew who it was. In desperation he called for his death scythe only for it to be wrested from his grasp before he could start it. The demon thanked him for it, it would do nicely. The point of his heels piercing into the red head's chest that was pressing him to the floor.

The chainsaw roared to life. Grell stared in horror, his vision blurry as his glasses had been lost at some point in the scuffle. He was helpless to do anything as his beloved scythe was brought down in use against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Sebby! Watch out, he sparkies XD...the first few paragraphs with Grell was supposed to go at the end of the last chapter…oops


	4. Thanks For All The Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*Hello! Phew. Almost didn't get this done. Between laziness, being busy and wanting to add in an extra scene, I about didn't get this up by my usual day. A quickie note: I switch from calling a certain reaper from a he to a she since every party involved in the scene considers such. I have no idea what is up with naming this chapter that.*~

He didn't sleep at all that night.

He tossed and turned on the black leather couch in his office. Softer or firmer would not make a difference. It was not the couch's problem, it was his. He had allowed himself feel for someone he knew would one day break his heart. Why had he given in? He would die for him and yet it was not enough for Grell. William considered himself merciful by even allowing Grell to come clean with him before his suspicions had been confirmed.

Honestly, a demon.

William shuddered knowing he had even made love to Grell more than once since that day he came home. That demon now knew his beloved in a manner that was only to belong to William and the thought disgusted him.

Had he not been attentive enough? Had he not shown Grell how much he meant to him? No, he would not think of the ifs and whys. He had known this was to happen. That one day his heart would be in pieces. He fought back the tears though there was none to see. He would not cry. He must not cry. A new day will come and he will live his life like before, an emotionless life form without a heart.

'Damn you, Sutcliff.'

Day was beginning. No time like the present, they say. Work was better than sitting alone in the dark with his thoughts. As William had half predicted, Grell had not shown up for work. He knew how short staffed they were. If William could put aside these ridiculous emotions aside and go to work, then so could Grell. But the day was long and tiresome, for William could not concentrate on a damn thing, despite himself. He applied for a flat during his lunch hour and by the end of the week, he had moved in. All that was left was to retrieve his possessions.

He stood at the red door of the house they once shared together and knocked, partially wishing that Grell would not be at home. He swallowed the disappointment he felt when that wish soon came true as there came no answer. He retrieved his keys and fit the proper one into its place and found the door was already unlocked. 'Odd.'

The cozy two-bedroom house was dark, devoid of any visible signs of life. The apron Grell had worn lay on the floor near the door. It seems that Grell had left to be with his beloved "Bassy" as soon as he had William's "blessing" and why he had not been to work at all that week. William stepped further into the house. He would fill out the proper paperwork in the morning to have the insubordinate reaper removed from dispatch.

He set carried the empty box he had with him into the living room. It was as good a place to start as any. A growl emitted from under the coffee table when he entered. His eyes narrowed. Through the gloom he could just make out that blasted cat. Now fat and old, William never knew how Grell had talked him into letting him keep it aster they moved in together, or at the very least not change its name to something more respectable. Grell loved the damned thing to William's chagrin. So he could not imagine him abandoning it to go chasing after his demon. But then again, Grell was impulsive, and at times irresponsible. If William questioned every crazy thing the red head had done he would likely go mad himself.

Belongings packed, ready to go; he wrote a note on the small table in the hall near the foot of the stairs. 'Whenever you return from gallivanting with demons, I have your cat. –Spears'. From his pocket he took a tiny box and sat it on top of the note. He would not need it anymore.

Spears was just sitting down to his usual breakfast the following day, when his phone rang. He went to the living room and picked up the receiver, "William T. Spears".

"Boss?"

"Mr. Knox?" It must be important if this reaper was calling him so early in the morning, "What can I help you with?"

"I- Something has happened to Grell…You'd better get down here right-" Ronald's voice was filled with worry and fear.

"Mr. Knox, I don't-"

"So much blood," He breathed heavily into the phone.

"Where are you?...Mr. Knox…Mr. Knox, answer me." Ronald slowly gave him the location over the phone. His voice was low and trembled. "I shall be there momentarily."

The scent of the demon lingered. He could smell its blood; saw it splattered here and there. What concerned William the most was the amount of reaper blood littering the scene. Grell's glasses lay on the floor, frames bent and chain snapped. Bits of the dress Will had last seen Grell wearing. His death scythe lay on its side some ways apart, tossed aside without a care.

What had happened? Who had won?

There was too much of the reaper's blood to have survived without help.

William's heart ache grew deeper.

oOo

Undertaker's scythe materialized in his hand and just as swiftly pierced the demon's flesh with the blade. Grell's cinematic record darted past him as his blade inserted into the demon and then ripped out. The demon managed to block a few of the fierce strikes with the stolen scythe. Undertaker's blade fell down across the demon's wrists. The demon released the scythe and pulled back before Undertaker's scythe could do more damage and fled. He valued his life more than his revenge on that lowly creature.

Undertaker hurried to Grell's side. He was unconscious but still living. But he wouldn't be long if something wasn't done. Undertaker carefully gathered the exposed record and wound it up before carefully placing it back into Grell's body.

Being mindful of the other's wounds, he lifted him up and took him to his dwelling where he could tend to him further and more efficiently.

"Come on, dearie, wake up. That's it," A pale hand with long black fingernails patted the colorless cheek of the waking reaper. Gold and emerald eyes tried to focus on the face of the owner of the voice. Eyes similar to his own gazed back down on him tenderly. Thank goodness his vision was much better than William's.

The thought of his love brought tears to his eyes. The ex-reaper dabbed at the corners of Grell's eyes. "Now, now, there will be plenty of time for that once you're better healed. The demo didn't do any lasting damage to your face with your scythe. Oh, I do apologize about that by the way. I was in such a rush to save you that I went and left your scythe and your glasses behind. Haven't had the chance to retrieve them yet." He poured a glass of water and helped Grell to drink it. "Now why was a pretty thing like you out alone at night without an escort?"

"Will left me."

Undertaker's smile turned into a frown.

"He didn't even- I don't know how he found out," he was hysterical and blubbering, "but he did, and now he's gone. I don't, I can't…"

Undertaker stroked his hand, trying to calm him down, "Sh, sh, it will be okay, my dear. Will's just upset right now. Give him some time."

"No, he's serious. He warned me. I broke the rules. He came home from work, took a few things and left. He said he'd send for the rest of his things at the end of the week," Grell answered when he calmed a bit.

Undertaker's frown deepened and his eyes took on a hard, dangerous glint. "Rules? Why would he give you rules? You are a beautiful creature, wild and free by nature, and it's wrong to try and fence you in."

"Just things like: don't flirt with every lovely hunk I see, that was a hard one at first. I am to be his and his alone. Which I am fine with and I have been…until a few weeks ago. And it wasn't like I intended to sleep with Bassy. You know the story."

"I don't see what's wrong with a little flirting as long as the heart remains true. I enjoy it now and again and you were truly a wonderful flirt. Why would Will even want such a brilliant jewel such as yourself, if he wants to cover your shine? Have you ever thought that maybe you are better off?"

Grell shook his head, "I've tried that before, and it didn't work. I love the cold-hearted bastard too much and I don't mind not flirting so much. It mostly was just something I did to try to get Will jealous before we started dating and over time it just became habit."

He wiped away a tear from her face that traced a lonely, silvery path. "I can't tell you who to love, however, just remember to give your heart to someone who can cherish it. You're willing to accept Will with all his faults. Why shouldn't he accept yours?"

"I want him to forgive me. I don't want to live without him. He finally loved me and I had to go and screw it up. I truly am nothing but a piece of trash, a whore."

"Is that what he said to you?"

Grell's breath hitched, "No, but I know that's what he thinks."

Undertaker patted Grell on the shoulder, "That's enough now. Rest, we can figure this out later."

*~*A Few Days Later*~*

The Undertaker hummed softly as he ran a feather duster over the objects on a shelf. His hair pulled back out of the way and an apron tied around his waist. Grell lay recovering in the back bedroom. Ah, the red head. An interesting little bit. Beautiful, fiery, -Undertaker chuckled- and every amusing. It would make for a very interesting romance. Except for one thing: his charge was still in love with that bloke.

He had seen bits and pieces of their relationship over the years in Grell's cinematic record and the changes it now had on the red head's life. Where once Grell would break the rules of those stuff shirts in management, she would now adhere to them, for the most part. She had indeed stopped flirting with other men. Pity. Undertaker would have rather liked it. Oh, what a shame that once a wild rose was now cooped up with Mr. Ice-for-brains.

He bopped himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand. They weren't together anymore. He grinned. This meant his darling rose was free to sow her seed wherever she wanted. Perhaps she'd be interested in a creepy old bounder like himself. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" A weak voice, devoid of color called from the doorway.

"You turn and march yourself right back into that bed, Missy. You aren't supposed to be up." He scolded, gesturing with the feather duster even as a smile played on his lips. Breaking rules already? She looked so helpless, poor dear, leaning on the door frame for support in nothing but his pink pajama top that hung down to her knees. Her hair was mussed and her eyes puffy and tear stained. Gaunt in the cheeks too, he'd have to remedy that. Make her some nice sweets for after dinner.

She looked to the floor and responded, "I know, but I," a look of loneliness overtook her features. He rushed to her and pulled her into a brief hug before guiding her over to one of the coffins lying on the floor. He made to sit her down but stopped and righted her back up so he could dust it off with his sleeve. Then he helped her once again to a sitting position.

"There. Now you can watch me while I work. Would you like anything, tea? I have some biscuits, freshly baked this morning."

Grell nodded, "Thank you. Tea would be nice, but I'm not hungry, so no to the biscuits."

Undertaker frowned at the refusal of the sweets. He stayed silent as he went to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. He pulled down the biscuit jar. Perhaps she could be persuaded to at least one. While the water heated, he took a cloth and dampened it and returned to the show room where Grell waited, grabbing his hair brush as he passed through the rooms. Bending down in front of her so they were the same level, he gently scrubbed her face.

He tsked, "Hiding such lovely little freckles underneath all that makeup."

Their eyes met and held for a moment until Grell's brows furrowed slightly. Undertaker cleared his throat and set the cloth down, then moved to stand behind Grell with the hairbrush. "I thought my Rose could do with a little sprucing up," he said as he ran the brush through her hair.

"You said you were working?"

"I'm thinking of reopening my shop, 'course I'll have to make some changes to keep up with the times."

"You could return to the Grim Reaper Association. We are always short staffed; your scythe would be welcomed."

"My scythe?" He laughed, "You forge, dearie that I'm a wanted man for sating a very sinful curiosity, if you recall. Besides, there's too many rules nowadays. Though, it would almost make up for it if meant I got to see your pretty face every day." The kettle whistled and before she could respond, Undertaker had disappeared into the back.

He removed the kettle from the heat and set it aside while he got the rest of the tea things. Pulling out a metal teapot he transferred the water to it after adding the tea. Cups were next. His hands enclosed around two specimen jars and moved to set the on the tray.

He lifted the jars back up, frowning. This was no proper way to serve tea to a lady. He'd have to invest in a proper tea set. Doesn't do him much help now though…wait, wait, wait. He reached up to the highest shelf in his cupboard, all the way in the back; he pulled down an old teacup. It was considered antique now. He had quite forgotten in was up there, though the lady to whom it had belonged. He set it on the tray along with some biscuits and a bowl of sugar.

"Here we are, my lady." He grinned as he came back into the room. He set the tray between them on the coffin and poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Be right careful with that now, I can't replace that. It's one of a kind, like yourself."

Grell carefully examined the cup in her hands. Faded white with pink flowers had painted on the sides. The bottom read, "C.P."

"You seem to like pink a lot," she remarked, noting that the apron he wore was also of the same color.

"A lovely color, don't you think?"

"It suits you, I suppose."

"Just as red suits you. Pink and red. Two similar colors. Pink is more laid back, washed out, so to speak. While red is vibrant, passionate, and still so full of life."

Grell eyed him suspiciously and took a sip of her tea.

"I've been doing some thinking," he ventured cautiously. "I was thinking that, perhaps you might want to move in here, you don't have to go back to dispatch if you don't want to. You'd be free to live your life as you please."

"Leave dispatch and come live with you? Why? I love my job and I love…" She stared into her teacup. "Besides, it would be highly improper. We aren't married."

"Forming to society's rules doesn't suit you, my lady and that didn't stop you from living with that man who doesn't deserve such a lovely little flower."

"You shut up about William," she said with hotly. "It is I who didn't deserve him, and that was different."

"Was it now?"

"He just hasn't asked me yet." It was surely only a matter of time, until she had went and made a mess of things. She gripped her head in her hands and growled, "Why am I such a screw up?"

"Now, now, my rose," he took her hand in his, "Don't judge yourself that way, you're not a screw up. You're a deadly efficient woman. We all make mistakes from time to time. Some of us can't see pass the end of our noses. If that is how some have made you feel, then perhaps you need to reconsider how they actually feel about you."

"It's a fact, I know it. I nearly screwed up on my final exam, did you know that? Twice! I lied to Will about sleeping together which only pushed him further away from me all those years. That whole Madame Red incident that nearly ended my career."

"I thought that was quite fun!"

"Fun? It was stupid and selfish. I wasn't thinking clearly. What are you grinning at?"

"I was just thinking of what a pair we could make."

Realizing Undertaker still held her hand, she jerked it away. Was he trying to woo her? "I gave up on that sort of thing a long time ago. Most of it died with Madame. If I go back down that path again, all hope is lost. Living constantly on the run for fear of death, that's no life for a lady. To be forever separated from William…" She gazed longingly at nothing until the sound of glass breaking broke the silence. She looked at Undertaker. The jar he had been holding was shattered. Blood mingled with tea dripped from his hand but a smile remained on his face.

"You absolutely cannot live without your dear, precious William?" Grell shook her head, slightly unnerved by his actions. "He's the only man who could possibly love you?" He grabbed her chin with his bloodied hand and crushed his lips against hers. "Get that Silly Willy out of your head and look around. You may find that the world doesn't revolve around Mr. Spears." She tried to pry his hand away but his grip held firm and she was far too weak.

"Let go of me," she demanded. He released her and retrieved the cloth and wiped the mess he had made on her face.

"Apologies. I just thought you should know how I felt. You need someone who will let you be yourself and love you for who you really are and not what they want you to be."

"That's your opinion."

"An observation, my dear."

"You're the one who's supposed to give me this 'freedom' I so desperately need in your eyes?" She leered at him, "You're cute, but you're not my William."

"Your William is a rotter. If he loved you, how could he leave you so easily? Any idiot could see he never loved you if he can toss you away at the drop of a hat."

The tea tray was overturned onto the floor and Grell struggled to her feet, intent on getting away from Undertaker. She wasn't going to stay here and put up with this. "Here, now," said Undertaker as he braced her.

"Don't touch me!"

"I will not have you re-injure yourself just because I threw myself at your head, now let me help you back to your bed." He resisted laughing at his unintended rhyme as she glared at him. She gave in as it was taking all her strength to stand. She doubted she could make it back to the bedroom without fainting. Undertaker carried her and tucked her back into the bed.

"Forgive my rudeness. I'll be in to check on you later."

"Why don't you go and scythe yourself."

"Dear me, what a temper," he cackled.

He returned to the show room and picked up the pieces of the broken teacup. It was too bad. Maybe it could be pasted back together he wondered as he muttered to himself, "You've gone and made a beauty of that haven't you?" If it was Willy she wanted, it was Willy she'd get, for her happiness. For her sake, he hoped he wouldn't have to get too messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's 2 am. I'll look for typos as soon as I can…good night!) Again many thanks to Southern_Breeze for her help on this chapter. Thanks every one for their reviews and favorites.
> 
> As I'm adding to the ending, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. (don't worry it's not gonna be like a year or something)


	5. My Rose

“It’s your fault, Will,” Grell said weakly as he placed a hand on Will’s cheek leaving behind a bloody handprint. Grell looked up at him with love, “But I don’t blame you.”

“Was your demon everything you dreamed he would be?” Grell lay bleeding in his arms and all he could do was speak to him in hate. “What’s wrong with you?” He shook him, “Answer me.” But Grell did not answer him. His eyes stared blankly up at him, his body as limp as if…no, he couldn’t be dead. No matter how much he hated him now, he had never wished him to die. “Grell?” Tears formed in his eyes, he let out a sob, “Grell, answer me.”

“So that’s the end then?” Sebastian Michaelis stepped into the light filtering into the room from some unknown source, “It took him long enough. Good riddance. Does it not feel good to have the source of your distress no longer a part of your life?”

“Demon, you did this,” William hissed as he clutched Grell’s lifeless body to his chest. “This was your doing.”

“Was it?” Sebastian bent down, his face so close to Williams, the demonic stench was overpowering as he whispered, “He begged me for it.” He ran a finger along Grell’s jaw line. “Over…And…Over.”

William tried to move and take his former lover with him so that the demon could not touch him anymore with his filth, but his body refused to budge. He knelt helpless on the floor as Sebastian took Grell’s body from him. In agony he gazed up at the smirking demon while the blood of his fellow reaper dripped from his wounds.

“Shall I kiss him goodbye for you?” The demon laughed. Sebastian’s red eyes turned to the reaper in his arms. His mouth covered Grell’s in an open mouthed kiss. Grell stirred, reaching up to grip Sebastian by the hair deepening the kiss. It was impossible, Grell was dead. Nevertheless, the demon let Grell down to stand on own his feet. And when Grell turned his eyes upon William, they were no longer the eyes of a reaper, but that of a demon.

“Don’t I look beautiful covered in all this lovely red, Boss?” Grell asked his voice changing as he spoke. William stared at him in disbelief.

“Boss?” Sebastian spoke in the same voice as Grell’s.

“Boss, wake up!” William bolted upright, gasping for air. His eyes darted about, looking for the two demons. He was in his office and the clock on the wall read 6:47.

“How is it fair that you get to sleep the day away and we don’t?” Ronald joked half heartedly. If he had his way, he would have let his supervisor sleep. William had been working himself to death. Ronald didn’t think he was sleeping or eating much, but it was time to clock out.

William blushed at having been caught, “Mr. Knox.” He adjusted his glasses so they sat correctly on his nose. “It was not my intent to fall asleep or slack off as some of you see fit to do. I do, however, thank you for waking me.”

Ronald plopped down in the chair opposite of William’s desk. “I haven’t been sleeping much either.” He watched as William picked up his pen and resumed his work. “Come on, Boss, save it for tomorrow. I know, why don’t we go for a drink?”

“Because, Mr. Knox, I do not fancy being drunk in public, or at all, for that matter.” As tempting as it was.

Knox laughed, “I said, ‘a drink’, not several.” The pen in his hand stilled, he looked down at the paperwork in front of him. After that dream he could use a drink, but he didn’t have any liquor in his flat.

“If you’d prefer, we could always pick something up and head back to my place. What do ya say?”

“Or we could we could raid Grell’s liquor cabinet.” He spoke absently, as if to himself. He looked up at Knox and added, “We have a spare bedroom and this way neither of us will end up on the couch.” He tossed down his pen and they clocked out. Stopping twice on the way to their destination to pick up the cat and some take out dinner.

They sat in the living room. Neither had spoken through dinner and now they sat in silence as they sipped their drinks. William stared at the wall opposite his seat in the armchair. Ronald sat on the couch glancing at him occasionally. He took a sip of his drink before working up the courage to ask a question that had been nagging at him.

“Boss, Grell missing doesn’t have anything to do with you two busting up, does it?” He knew it had to be false. William wasn’t like that, but then again, William was very scary when he lost his temper. Grell hadn’t shown up for work since the day William had had him followed. If Grell was cheating on William…He had been there at the scene. There was demon all over the place. Maybe William had caught them in the act? He had to find out what William knew.

“What are you insinuating, Mr. Knox?” William fixed his gaze on his subordinate. “Yes, we did break up the night after I asked you for your assistance, but I left him fully alive, here in this house. His disappearance is because he chose to consort with demons.”

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s just what with rumors flying around. I know it’s none of my business, but I just had to ask. He’s my friend, both of you are and I’ve been worried about the two of you.”

William blinked in surprise. Mr. Humphries had said something similar once, but he had found it hard to believe and he found it hard even now. How could they be friends when he kept himself distant from everyone? The only time they ever ‘hung out’ was when Grell dragged him to their little gatherings whenever he could.

“And I fear the worst, you know. Cause he’d never leave his death scythe behind. If he had defected, as some of the rumors say, he would have taken it with him.” He gave a wry smile, “You’d have to pry it from his dead fingers before he’d give that thing up.”

“Even then I think it would be a fight.” William smiled slightly behind his glass as he took a drink. Ronald laughed a little and silence fell upon them once more. “I hope he’s okay,” Ronald said softly. William remained silent, thankful for the presence of the other on this night.

oOo

Ronald passed out in the spare bedroom some time ago, leaving William alone with his thoughts. He carried some hope in his heart that the fact that as there was no body was found, Grell was still alive somewhere. Or perhaps the demon had dragged the body off somewhere, but that would be illogical. Demons don’t drag their prey from one place to another. Had Michaelis turned on Sutcliff or had Sutcliff turned on Michaelis? Ronald had been right.

If Grell had defected, he would have taken his scythe with him.

He took another sip of his scotch. Bassy lay on his lap. At least it could get some sleep. William hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep since he had broken it off with Grell, and since then things had slowly gotten worse. Nightmares plague what little sleep he did get. He wondered for the hundredth time if he had acted too rashly.

Outside a storm raged. The night wore on and William began to doze off in the chair. Lightning flashed, revealing a figure looming above him in the darkness, a demented smile was on its face. William summoned his scythe, his heart pounded his chest, but with the next flash of lightning the figure was gone. William did not let his guard down. He stood poised to defend himself, slowly he edging his way to the light switch. He froze hearing nails tapping on a surface behind him. He stepped towards the sound.

“Boo,” a voice whispered directly into his ear. William spun to meet the voice. He could just make out the pale face framed with long silver hair. One green and gold eye glinted dangerously at him through a part in the intruder’s bangs. “Shall we fit you for a coffin?” He slammed William against the wall with full force. Ripping the glasses from William’s face, “Let’s see what you can do without these, shall we?” and he gave them a toss. He cackled and released William, disappearing from his field of vision, which, regrettably the old reaper did not have far to go to do so.

“Did you know,” a creepy voice floated towards him from somewhere in the gloom, “that flowers need sunshine if they are to bloom properly.”

William pointed his scythe in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. “Roses are peculiar little things. So very beautiful, but watch out for the thorns. Hardy things they are, but they’ll just as any flower when exposed to too much frost.”

William aimed his scythe and extended it. It hit the wall with a ‘thunk’ and he retracted it. “Were you aiming for me?” “Stop your mad ravings and fight me, if that is your intent!”

“Unfortunately our rose would not be too happy with me if I damaged your pretty face.”

“Flowers, sunshine, why are you here? Are you here to kill me?”

“As much as I’d love to for making our rose wilt, she’d wither and die if I harmed her cold prince. Why she loves you, I’ll never know.”

“Roses again. Speak plainly to me.”

“Now, now, I charge for information, you know.”

William’s brow knit in confusion, “You want me to make you laugh?”

The light in the dining room came on; Undertaker sat at the table facing William and gazing at him through the open archway. His elbows were propped up with his fingers laced together beneath his chin, a huge smile spread over his face. “How ‘bout some tea?”

“You are wanted for crimes against human souls. What makes you think you can waltz in here, threaten me and think we can calmly sit and tell you jokes over a cup of tea?” William stumbled over to the nearby chest of drawers to retrieve the spare pair of glasses kept within.

“I may be willing to waive my fee, things being what they are.”

“And what are they?”

“Really, Willy, I thought you had better manners than this. Not serving your guests tea?”

“You are not my guest,” William said with irritation. Nevertheless, he found himself a few moments later sitting at the table, a cup of tea cooling before him. His trespasser sitting across from him blowing and sipping on his own.

“Got any biscuits?”

“No,” William answered curtly. “Enough prattling.”

Undertaker added some sugar to his cup and stirred it. “I hear Chilly Willy has gotten himself a girlfriend.” William swore he’d throttle whatever reaper bestowed that insufferable nickname upon him if he ever found out who it was.

“Had a girl- that’s none of your business.”

Undertaker shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not,” he paused, “May I ask why you broke it off?”

“No, you may not.”

“Come, come, you wanted to know my fee, this is it. I want to know all about your love life.”

“Why would that interest you?”

“It fascinates me.”

William tapped his finger on the table and sighed, “I ended it because he was having an affair with a demon.”

“Oo, a he is it? That’s very interesting.” His eyes shimmered beneath his bangs, “and an affair with a demon? What makes you say that?”

“What else am I to say? I have him followed and he is seen in the company of another.”

Undertaker’s tone became serious, “What kind of man has his lover followed?”

“The kind whose lover is not honest with him about where he has been and what he has been doing.” “And then what, you just leave him?”

“We had an agreement! We were to remain faithful to one another. Do you know how heart wrenching it is to see the person you love in the arms of another? I gave my heart to him completely. I have been in agony since I found out the truth, that I alone am not good enough for him.” Tears streamed down his face. “He was the color in my monochrome life.”

“Is there no chance for redemption?”

“Only to have him break my heart all over again, what kind of relationship is that? Constantly hurting each other, no trust, I will not live like that. How can he say he truly loves me with what he has done?”

“What kind of relationship has rules and no mercy? How can you say you love him, if you let him go so easily? If I had someone I deeply loved, I would fight tooth and claw to keep them. You set yourself up for failure the moment you installed rules on your relationship, a way of escape if something goes wrong. Doesn’t sound like you ‘gave your heart to him completely’. Who are you really mad at then? Him?...or yourself.” He gestured at the seat William had vacated, “William, sit back down. I think it’s time to tell you a story.” He took a sip of his tea.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful red rose who lived in a world of black and white, yet blossomed nonetheless. One day, someone plucked her to keep her all to himself. ‘Now don’t go away from me’, he keeper said. The rose tried her hardest. For the most part, she was a good flower. But a day came when life had dealt her a cruel hand and she sought to ease her pains. On the way home after stopping off to unwind a little, a handsome bug happened along. This little bug was quite hungry and decided to use the flower to get what he wanted. He whispered seductive things into her ear, enticing her to go against her keeper. He turned her pretty head with words and soft touches until she succumbed to him.”

“A red rose,” William said thoughtfully. The old man seemed to know plenty about his relationship already. “You mean Sutcliff, do you not? And by bug, you mean that demon, formerly known as Michaelis.”

“Don’t interrupt,” Undertaker looked at him sharply. “…Where was I?” He tapped a long black nail on his lips, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

“Ah, yes. In the morning, she had no memory of what she had done, but as the day wore on it came back to her and she grew afraid. Afraid of what her keeper might do if he found out. Knowing he’d be furious, she kept it to herself until she could figure out what to do about it. First, she went to confront the bug and found out that she had made a deal with him while she was not in her right mind. When she refused to uphold the end of her bargain, the bug attacked her. All she had to defend herself with was one tiny thorn. Lucky for her an old crow showed up. An old enemy of the bug, you see, and scared the fiend off. The old crow was lonely, so he asked the rose to chat with him a while. The two met every day and soon became friends.”

William perceived who the ‘old crow’ was and it wasn’t Michaelis whom Grell was running off to every day. He opened his mouth to ask Undertaker a question, but one look from the legendary reaper made him snap his mouth shut.

“She began to open up to him. She told him of her plight. The old crow thought she should leave well enough alone, but she was stubborn. Against the advice of the crow, she had decided the best thing to do was to tell the keeper what she had done and plead for his forgiveness so they may be happy together. But do you know what the keeper did to her?” He looked at William intently.

“He left her, alone.” William answered thickly.

“That’s right,” said Undertaker with delight and he slapped his knee. “It seems you have heard this story before!”

“I only know the keeper’s side of the tale. What happened to the rose after the keeper left her?”

“In distress, she sought out the old crow at their usual meeting place, but he wasn’t there. The bug, who had been lying in wait for her to exact his revenge, came at her from behind. He showed her no mercy.”

William had feared as much. “Did the rose survive?”

Undertaker nodded, “Fortune was with the rose once more. The old crow happened by and rescued her in the nick of time. He gave the bug a good thrashing and sent him off to lick his wounds.”

“I would have killed him,” William’s eyes flashed angrily. “But by then the rose may have died. She was near death when the crow got to her. I don’t know how much longer she’ll survive though without her keeper to care for her. She doesn’t take nourishment for herself.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s safe. Once she was able to be safely moved, the old crow transplanted her to her native soil.”

“Grell’s here?” Undertaker merely grinned back at him.

William bolted from the table and raced up the stairs to main bedroom. He flung open the door and stopped. Grell lay sleeping in their bed. Covers pulled up over his chest. One arm lay across his across his chest, the other rested beside his face. His hair was twisted and pulled over one shoulder.

William hurried to his side and kissed him desperately. “Will,” Grell breathed, “Don’t leave me, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Grell,” William called and buried his face in the crook of Grell’s neck.

“Please forgive me.”

William placed a kiss on his beloved’s neck. “I’m here.”

Grell awoke and gazed at Will in disbelief. William’s hair was tousled, eyes red, and dark circles under them. “I suppose you are here to lecture me about losing my glasses and my death scythe,” he said despondently, “and how it’s my fault for allowing that demon to seduce me.” It could be the only reason he was here after pointedly leaving him.

“Not tonight. Tonight I want us to go to sleep.” William stripped down out of his suit and crawled into bed to nestle against Grell, cradling him in his arms. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. Grell lay in shock for a moment, wondering perhaps if he was dreaming. Not knowing what to make of the situation. But it wasn’t long before his eyes grew heavy with sleep once more.

oOo

William’s side of the bed was empty when Grell awoke the next morning. It had only been a dream after all. Why had Undertaker brought him here to place so full of memories? But on the other hand, what a fitting punishment for his crime! Grell laughed bitterly and tried to sit up.

William appeared holding a breakfast tray. Stark naked, apart from the tiny red ribbon tied around a lock of his hair to form a bow. He set down the tray and picked up Grell’s hairbrush. “I hardly think that is appropriate attire for a dispatch supervisor,” he commented as William helped him to sit up in the bed.

“Today I am just William, or Will, or whatever my lady prefers.” He ran the brush through Grell’s hair. “I have made you breakfast. After lunch, you shall take a take a bath. During tea, I shall play some of your favorite compositions on the violin. Then I shall-”

Last night wasn’t a dream then. But why? Why was he here and making such an effort to spoil and dote on him when it was he rightfully deserved the punishment? “William, stop,” Grell interrupted, “No need to trouble yourself. You have work to do. I’m not worth your time. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

“Do you honestly think I would be here if I thought that?” William pulled the long red hair into a low ponytail.

“But-” William placed a finger on Grell’s lips.

“Shush.” He retrieved the tray and set it on Grell’s lap. Hotcakes topped with strawberries and cream and strawberry syrup, a glass of milk on the side. “Now eat.”

Grell reluctantly took a bite. He washed it down with the milk and did not see William take a strawberry covered in cream and syrup. As soon as Grell removed the glass from his mouth, William smeared it over Grell’s face and shoved the strawberry into Grell’s open mouth.

“My dear, you have got something on your face.” Will smiled.

Grell took the strawberry out of his mouth and threw it onto the plate, “William go, just go!” How could he act like nothing had happened? “I broke your rules. I am nothing, nothing more than a pile of trash. You can’t possibly love me.” SMACK.

Grell raised a hand to his stinging cheek in disbelief, his eyes glistened with tears. William had slapped him and now eyed him angrily. “I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again, Grell Sutcliff, am I understood?” He left the room before Grell could give an answer and was back just as quickly. “If I ever made you feel that way, I am sorry. Nor do I blame you for what happened, only myself. It Is I who find myself wondering everyday how it is you love me. And if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me,” he held out his a small box, “would you consider becoming my wife?”

“Boss, I don’t have to go in till after noon, can ya keep it down so I can sleep?” Ronald sleepily entered the room with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes. William spun around in horror. He had quite forgotten about Knox. He grabbed a pillow and used it to cover himself, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was then that he realized Ronald was also nude.

“Ronald Knox!” Grell scolded him, “I ought to reap you for interrupting one of the most important moments in a maiden’s life. But I’ll settle for stuffing you inside a dress and making you my flower girl.”

William turned back to Grell, “Is that a yes then?”

Grell looked at him then down at the blankets, “I’ve dreamt of this day for a long time. I love you so much. If you see fit to give me another chance…I won’t argue with you. Though I can’t help but feel terrible for what I’ve done.”

William took the ring from the box and placed it on Grell’s finger. “I’ll spank you later, if it will make you feel better.” He kissed his hand and turned back to Ronald, “For heaven’s sakes, Knox, put some clothes on and leave us alone for a minute. You can visit with him later.”

“Oh, let him be, Will. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen Ronnie naked.” He winked. William looked at Grell curiously and Grell giggled. He held out his arms and motioned for Ronald to come to him, “Come here and congratulate me, Mustard Seed, I’m going to become Mrs. Spears.”

William got up and pulled on his robe as Grell pulled Ronald into a hug. “Be mindful of his wounds,” he cautioned then tossed an extra robe to Ronald. “Grell may be used to your nudity, but I’m not. Cover it up.” Who walked around other people’s houses naked? Honestly.

Ronald put on the robe and sat down on the edge of the bed, “What happened to you?”

“Shall I tell you? My dear, sweet Ronnie, it is quite unpleasant. That demon happened and I shall do my best to tell thee: ‘That for his prey, he doth begin, As if the heaven should countenance his sin. But in the midst of his unfruitful prayer, Having solicited the eternal power, That his foul thoughts might compass his fair fair, And they would stand auspicious to the hour, Even there he starts: -quoth he, “I must deflower The powers to whom I pray, abhor this fact, How can they assist me in this act? Then Love and Fortune be my gods, my guide! My will is back’d with resolution. Thoughts are but dreams till their effects be tried, The blackest sin is clear’d with absolution; Against love’s fire, fear’s frost has dissolution. The eye of heaven is out, and misty night Covers the shame that follows sweet delight.” Her lily hand her rosy cheek lies under, Cozening the pillow of a lawful kiss; Who therefore angry, seems to part in sunder, Swelling on either side to want his bliss; Between whose hills her head entombed is: Where, like a virtuous monument, she lies, To be admired of lewd, unhallow’d eyes. Without the bed her other fair hand was, On the green cover’et; whose perfect white Shew’d like an April daisy on the grass, With pearly sweet, resembling dew of night Her eyes, like marigolds. Had sheathed their light, And, canopied in darkness, sweetly lay, Till they might open to adorn the day. Her hair, like crimson threads, play’d with her breath; O modest wanton! Wanton modesty! Shewing life’s triumph in the map of death, And death’s dim look in life’s mortality, Each in her sleep themselves so beautify, As if between them twain there were no strife, But that life lived in death, and death in life. Her breasts, like ivory globes circled with blue, A pair of maiden worlds unconquered, Save of their lord no bearing yoke they knew, And him by oath they truly honored. These worlds in Tarquin new ambition bred: Who like a foul usurper went about From this fair throne to heave the owner out. What could he see but mightily he noted? What did he note but strongly he desir’d? What he beheld on that he firmly doted, And in his willful eye he tir’d. With more than admiration he admir’d Her azure veins, her alabaster skin, Her coral lips, her snow-white dimpled chin. As the grim lion fawneth o’er his prey-’ ”

“‘His parts have power to charm a sacred nun,” Interrupted William, “‘for so his passion but an art of craft. Even there resolved my reason to tears.’ In short, Mr. Knox, Grell was attacked by that demon and almost died.”

“Well, yeah,” stated Ronald, his head dizzy with all the sophisticated babble of Grell’s theatrics. “But where has he been?”

“He’s been with me.” They all looked to see Undertaker standing in the doorway.

“You are still here?” asked William. “She is my patient after all.”

“You’re that old creeper with the dolls!” pointed Ronald.

“Will, you aren’t going to arrest him are you?” Grell pleaded, “He’s not half bad when you get to know him. And he stopped making dolls a long time ago, or so he says.”

“I shall let him go for now, but if he ever steps foot into this realm again, I shall be forced to take matters into hand. Friend or foe, he is a criminal, Grell.”

“I shall leave her in you care then. Come, my little green reaper, let’s leave these two lovebirds alone. They have a lot of making up to do and I see they already started before we interrupted them.” He motioned to Grell’s face, “Get a little messy this morning, did we?” he cackled.

“It’s whipped cream,” William avowed, adjusting his glasses under the insinuation. Grell wiped his face clean.

“If you say so,” his eyes sparkled from beneath his bangs. “You just be mindful not to rip her stitches while you two ‘make up’.”

Ronald stood, “You know what, I’m gonna go with the creeper and let you, um, rest. Take care, Senpai.” He placed a chaste kiss on Grell’s cheek and exited the room.

Undertaker lingered a moment longer, “Remember what I said, Willy. And Rose, if you ever change your mind, feel free to drop by.” He shut the door behind him.

“What did he mean by that?” William took the place where Ronald had been seated.

Grell folded his arms and looked to the side, “That old creep came on to me. Even though he’s a good kisser, I told him there’s only one person in the world for me and he doesn’t like to share.” William’s lips found his and he kissed him heartily.

“If I ever see that demon again, I shall rip his heart out.” William murmured as he kissed Grell’s cheek.

“You’ll have to get in line, my prince,” Grell said as he returned the kisses.

“It can be my wedding present. Just think, his head wrapped in a red bow sitting on the gift table at the reception.”

“His heart can be the centerpiece, or even the cake topper,” Grell giggled. “His severed limbs as party favors, I like where this is going,” Grell said with delight and kissed him with a burning passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art of calling Ronald, 'Mustard Seed' belongs to DareDreemer. Grell quotes from The Rape of Lucrece and William from A Lover's Complaint, both by William Shakespeare. Grell changing 'golden threads' to 'crimson threads'.
> 
> Sorry for the tardiness, couldn't be helped.
> 
> Epilogue to come. Stay tuned. (Working on two other stories atm. It may be a while.)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some details are inspired by Grell’s character song: Kill In the Heaven. Which Yana says is Grell’s love letter to Will <3 I feel kinda bad for Undertaker…kinda wanna write an alternate version where Undertaker gets the grell. And Chilly Willy has to live with his anguish forever alone! Muwahahaha!  
> Warning: smut)

Grell quivered with anticipation gazing upon his reflection in the mirror. He pinched himself one more time. People say dreams don’t come true. Maybe that’s true for some and some simply give up on their dreams too soon. But then most people didn’t have an eternity to pursue them either. Grell winked at himself. He was the luckiest woman on any plane of existence on his way to marry the man he loved more than anything.

  
His grin grew wider as he marched in time to the music down the aisle of the white chapel. Again, he just couldn’t believe it. He had been mad at first when William had said he wanted to arrange everything himself. To his surprise William planned everything according to an old love letter Grell had written to him ages ago which made Grell feel a little silly now as he hadn’t expected William to take him seriously. He didn’t know what shocked him more, the fact that William had read it or that he kept it, seeing as how William was insistent that Grell was nothing more than a constant thorn in his flesh during that time and denied there could ever be anything between, with great annoyance. He marveled at how long William had been fighting his feelings for him.

  
Grell let out a small laugh, holding the arm of the silver haired reaper, clad for battle in his black outfit with the addition of a pink sash tied around his waist, who had insisted on being the one to give him away. And all it took in the end was a haircut. Poor William. Grell would never understand why someone would hold back from something or someone they loved. If he knew then what he knew now, what wouldn’t he say to his old self? But then the world he lived in now was so much better than the life he left behind. A world in which he never really “lived”, he was so much more alive now and he and William will have much longer together than if they had taken their chances then.  
William stood at the altar, his prince, as stoic as ever. Black suit, white shirt, and red tie. The things they had been through since the day they met at that theatre house. He never asked William how much he remembered and he wouldn’t. Nor would he ask how or why. What’s past is past. Their future was all that mattered. They were together now.

  
The best man standing beside William whispered, “Boss, you’re supposed to smile on your wedding day.”

  
“I am smiling, Mr. Knox,” William responded. “One does not need to show emotions to have them.” But he supposed it was only natural, might as well make it as real as possible. He allowed a smile to grace his passive features.  
Grim reapers did not have laws regarding marriage, as far as William knew, as this life was meant to be a punishment and marriage would serve no purpose and they may very well be the first. Their marriage most certainly was not legal in the human world where their marriage was taking place, not only to allow the former reaper known as Undertaker to participate, but so Grell could have the wedding he had dreamed about between them. Not only were they no longer humans, but both male. Thankfully Grell passed easily enough as a female that the officiator of their ceremony was none the wiser. This marriage was for themselves and not for any legal purposes.  
His breath was taken away at the sight of his bride walking down the aisle in his wedding gown. Red, of course. When discussing Grell’s dress, William had been informed that Grell already had one. When he asked how long he had had it Grell merely shrugged with a sheepish smile and changed the subject. Seeing the dress now for the first time William could hazard a guess at just how long based on its style. The feeling of guilt bubbled up inside of him. A long time. William had always thought himself the patient one, but when it came to Grell and his love for William, he couldn’t compare with someone who had waited lifetimes for him. This day was for Grell.

  
Arriving at the altar, Undertaker kissed Grell on the cheek before handing him off to William with a look of warning of what should become of him if he ever harmed his precious rose again. William’s eyes narrowed, he steeled his jaw and possessively took hold of Grell’s hand as if to say, “Mine. Not yours.” He looked into Grell’s shining eyes and words could not express the joy he felt.  
The officiator’s eyes widened at the sight of such a color of what was to be a wedding dress. As he spoke the words of the ceremony, he threw in a few quick anecdotes about sexual sin, forcing all the reapers present, pardoning perhaps William, to stifle snickers. Ronald shifted in his stance from boredom as the priest droned on earning him a glare from Grell. The vows were exchanged and then the rings.

  
“If anyone here,” said the priest, “knows why these two should not be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

  
William’s eyes flicked to Undertaker’s face, almost daring him to say something. Concerned, Grell turned enough to look over at him as well. Soon all eyes in the chapel were turned upon the mortician, who crossed his arms and said, “Oh, for heaven’s sake, get that stick of yours out of your ass, Willy, I’m not gonna speak out unless our Rose wishes it. Loosen up.” The priest’s mouth dropped open at the use of such language. Ronald clamped a hand over his mouth at Undertaker’s audacity.  
The priest continued with the ceremony after clearing his throat, “T-then I pronounce you ‘husband and wife’. You may kiss the-” Before the priest could finish the sentence, Grell had grabbed William by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss; Grell’s sharp teeth scratching Will’s lips in his haste, causing them to bleed a little. Nevertheless, he returned the kiss.

  
Knox shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer and stepped forward, “Geez, save some for your honeymoon, alright Senpai?” Grell let out a small laugh as they parted. William took her by the arm and led her back up the aisle, Grell tossing his bouquet on the way. It was caught by Undertaker, who looked over at Ronald and grinned. Ronald made a face and recoiled at the creepy grin.

  
When they were almost to the door, Grell stopped and picked up William, bridal-style. William adjusted his glasses, “Honestly,” unsurprised by his bride’s behavior. What did surprise him, however, was the knock he got on the head from the door frame as Grell charged outside to the carriage that awaited them. Their small assembly came out as they got into the carriage to wish them well. Grell ran back and kissed Ronald and then Undertaker hurriedly on the lips before leaping into the carriage and leaning out the window waving a red silk handkerchief as the carriage drove off. Ronald grimaced and rubbed his mentor’s saliva from his mouth while Undertaker looked after the disappearing red rose, his eyes distant as he raised his hand to his mouth and touched his lips gently.  
William rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, sighing. “Was that really necessary?” he asked, not really expecting any logical answer. Grell, with great difficulty and many adjustments of his dress, moved from his seat to William’s lap. Humming a little, he reached up to run his fingers through Will’s hair. William crooked a finger under Grell’s chin and rubbed his thumb lightly over his pale skin before drawing him into a tender kiss.

  
After a series of rides by train, boat, and a relatively new form of transportation of the humans, the motor carriage, they arrived at their honeymoon destination. Grell had changed out of his wedding dress into a simpler dress on the first train ride. William struggled to get the trunks into the room at the resort as Grell collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. William furrowed his brows as he fumbled with a case trying to escape his grasp. “Grell, a little help here, please?” Preparing himself for a lecture on how improper it was for a man to make a lady carry something so heavy. He looked over to the red reaper who was passed out on the bed and adjusted his glasses, “honestly.” The case slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. William finished wrestling the luggage into the room and left it in a pile to the side, pulling off his tie he kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed next to his wife, his eyes closing in sleep.

(x)

  
“William T. Spears,” Grell spoke in authoritative voice as he woke from his slumber. He was blindfolded and…handcuffed to the bed? “You have been charged with treating a lady’s face with such disrespect.”

  
“Grell, what are you doing?”

  
“That was a very naughty thing you did with the strawberry,” Grell ignored William’s question, “Are you ready for your punishment?” A phonograph was turned on and woman began singing in French. The bed covers were yanked aggressively from William’s torso, followed by William’s pants and under garments. Grell slunk up over the edge if the bed, creeping his way across William’s body to straddle him. Grell’s hair brushed against William’s exposed skin and he wore lingerie made of satin and lace. One by one, Grell slowly undid the buttons on Will’s shirt then flung it open to reveal the well-toned chest beneath. Grell felt the muscles with his fingertips, giving out a small moan in appreciation of their beauty. He lifted William’s head up off the pillow and crushed his lips against Will’s. His teeth played with William’s lower lip before pulling away with a suck. Will’s head was dropped back onto the pillow.

  
Grell’s smooth skin slid across William’s, moving back down the length of his body and trailing his nails behind him along Will’s chest as he went. Warmth and wetness encased William’s cock. Grell’s mouth slid downwards and then back up, swirling the tip with his tongue before giving it a few small nips. William shuddered, his breath hitching, and whimpered slightly at the stimulation. Grell’s lips slid down the length of his member, sucking as he pulled back and repeating the process several times. He moaned sensually as he did so sending waves of ecstasy through William with the vibrations they created. William bucked his hips. Grell withdrew to his end, dipping his tongue into the slit as he played with it. William panted, fidgeting in his restraints as Grell stopped pleasuring him with his mouth. A moment later, the mouth was replaced by oil slicked fingers, squeezing it in his grip as he applied the lubricant.

  
Having already prepared himself, Grell positioned himself, straddling William’s body and sinking down onto William’s cock. He ran his fingernails over William’s chest and lightly teased his nipples as his body adjusted to William’s girth. William shifted again. He was tired of this. “Undo these silly cuffs,” he said with behest, wanting to hold his bride.

  
“They’re part of your punishment,” Grell’s voice lilted as he began to shift his weight.

  
“At least let me see you,” William growled in frustration.

  
“Mm, feisty…very well.” The blindfold slid off his face, but he still couldn’t see anything except blurred shapes and colors.

  
“Sutcliff.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“My glasses. Now,” his voice stern. The redhead came into focus as the lenses slipped onto his nose, ignoring the pout on Grell’s face. “Now un-cuff me.”

  
“But, Will…” Grell stilled with a whine.

  
“Get. The. Key. And un-cuff me.” Grell opened his mouth to protest further, “This moment, or the Will be no sex…for a month.” Grell hesitated. “Sutcliff,” William growled, “The key.”

  
“The key?” Grell questioned. William’s eyes flashed ice.

  
“Where is the key?”

  
Grell glanced about the room with a look of worry. “Uhhm…” he said nervously.

  
“Sutcliff. There had better be a key,” William’s voice held a dangerous quality to it. Grell bit his lip and fingered the edge of his negligee.

  
“Will, I…” he squirmed under Will’s cold, hard gaze. “I…I…I have the key right here.” He produced the key with a grin and unfastened the cuffs. William wasted no time in flipping Grell onto his back, sliding his hands underneath the fabric of Grell’s negligee and kissing him passionately. “Wait,” Grell asked between kisses, “You aren’t mad?”

  
“You are not the only one who can act,” William answered huskily and thrusting his hips, already feeling close to completion due to Grell’s earlier ministrations.

  
“And that’s ‘Mrs. Spears’, if you please,” Grell reminded his husband. “I love you,” he said, caressing William’s face.

  
“I love-aAhnnh!” William released into Grell with a satisfied moan. Grell pulled him down for a kiss as William pulsed inside him. William felt Grell’s smile melt into a frown. He pulled away to see his new bride with a mournful expression. “Grell?” Red polished nails played on Will’s chest, Grell’s lips twitching as he decided whether or not to answer.

  
Grell pulled away from William and rolled onto his side with his back to William. “It’s nothing.” He wiped away a tear that managed to escape him. Will placed a hand on Grell’s shoulder.  
“No, it’s not.” He stroked Grell’s hair, “Talk to me, love. Are you not happy?”

  
Grell turned to face William, “Oh, I am. I’m very happy, Will, it’s just…all of my dreams have been coming true. All but one…and I’m afraid,” he worried his lip with his teeth. “I can’t bear you any children, Will. This body will forever keep me from being the proper wife.”

  
William drew Grell closer to him and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, neck, and shoulders, “There,” he kissed his collarbone, “is nothing wrong,” he brought Grell’s hands to his lips, “with this body. I love it the way it is. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to be my wife. Whether or not you can bear children cannot change that.” He held Grell tightly, resting his chin on the top of his head. “I may not always express it the way you want me to, but I do love you and everything about you.” Grell buried his head against William’s chest. “Your dress was beautiful, by the way, my regards to your seamstress. If she’s still alive, perhaps we should show her our appreciation.”

  
“She’s still alive,” William’s approval of his dress perking him up a bit. “In fact, she’s close by.”

  
“How close?”

  
“Very close.” Grell shifted to catch Will’s lips in his.

  
“You made it?” William said with surprise.

  
“It must have taken me a hundred tries to get it right. I almost gave up many times.”

  
“But you did not give up,” Will smiled, “Because you knew that someday you would break me down with your obnoxious persistence.” Will teased, “Now if only you would put such dedication towards filing your paperwork. Honestly,” he said with a sigh.

  
William's stomach made a funny noise. "How about we get dressed and find some breakfast?" He pecked Grell on the nose and rolled off the bed. Grell soon followed after, ignoring the wave of nausea that crept over him as he stood to his feet. After having dressed, Grell clung to Will's arm with a smile. "What are you in the mood for?" William asked.

  
Grell's stomach did another little flip. He hoped he wasn't catching something. If he had to spend his honeymoon in bed, there were other things he'd rather do. "Something light, I think. I'm not feeling very hungry this morning."

  
William opened the door and gestured with his hand, "After you, Mrs. Spears."

  
The end?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Thanks for all the faves and the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. Be on the lookout for Red String of Fate, my latest Grelliam, once it’s finished. Also running ideas through my head for a follow up to this one. Gotta work out the details first to minimalize any crackiness. Any way I do it, it’s gonna be at least a little cracky.  
> To see sort of what Grell’s dress looked like, go to my deviantart. username Tirnel. Not a perfect rendition, so forgive the wonkiness of it.


	7. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*Warnings: Strong Language, It switches back and forth regarding Grell he/she a lot*~*

Alternate Ending That Never Ended, But Kept Growing and Growing.

The Undertaker hummed softly as he ran a feather duster over the objects on a shelf. His hair pulled back out of the way and an apron tied around his waist. Grell lay recovering in the back bedroom. Ah, the red head. An interesting little bit. Beautiful, fiery, -Undertaker chuckled- and very amusing. It would make for a very interesting romance. Except for one thing: his charge was still in love with that bloke.

He had seen bits and pieces of their relationship over the years in Grell's cinematic record and the changes it now had on the red head's life. Where once Grell would break the rules of those stuff shirts in management, she would now adhere to them, for the most part. She had indeed stopped flirting with other men. Pity. Undertaker would have rather liked it. Oh, what a shame that once a wild rose was now cooped up with Mr. Ice-for-brains.

He bopped himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand. They weren't together anymore. He grinned. This meant his darling rose was free to sow her seed wherever she wanted. Perhaps she'd be interested in a creepy old bounder like himself. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" A weak voice, devoid of color called from the doorway.

"You turn and march yourself right back into that bed, missy. You aren't supposed to be up." He scolded, gesturing with the feather duster even as a smile played on his lips. Breaking rules already? She looked so helpless, poor dear, leaning on the door frame for support in nothing but his pink pajama top that hung down to her knees. Her hair was mussed and her eyes puffy and tear stained. Gaunt in the cheeks too, he'd have to remedy that. Make her some nice sweets for after dinner.

She looked to the floor and responded, "I know, but I," a look of loneliness overtook her features. He rushed to her and pulled her into a brief hug before guiding her over to one of the coffins lying on the floor. He made to sit her down but stopped and righted her back up so he could dust it off with his sleeve. Then he helped her once again to a sitting position.

"There. Now you can watch me while I work. Would you like anything, tea? I have some biscuits, freshly baked this morning."

Grell nodded, "Thank you. Tea would be nice, but I'm not hungry, so no to the biscuits."

Undertaker frowned at the refusal of the sweets. He stayed silent as he went to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. He pulled down the biscuit jar. Perhaps she could be persuaded to at least one. While the water heated, he took a cloth and dampened it and returned to the show room where Grell waited, grabbing his hair brush as he passed through the rooms. Bending down in front of her so they were the same level, he gently scrubbed her face.

He tsked, "Hiding such lovely little freckles underneath all that makeup."

Their eyes met and held for a moment until Grell's brows furrowed slightly. Undertaker cleared his throat and set the cloth down, then moved to stand behind Grell with the hairbrush. "I thought my Rose could do with a little sprucing up," he said as he ran the brush through her hair.

"You said you were working?"

"I'm thinking of reopening my shop, 'course I'll have to make some changes to keep up with the times."

"You could return to the Grim Reaper Association. We are always short staffed; your scythe would be welcomed."

" _My_ scythe?" He laughed, "You forget, dearie that I'm a wanted man for sating a very sinful curiosity, if you recall. Besides, there's too many rules nowadays. Though, it would almost make up for it if meant I got to see your pretty face every day." The kettle whistled and before she could respond, Undertaker had disappeared into the back.

He removed the kettle from the heat and set it aside while he got the rest of the tea things. Pulling out a metal teapot he transferred the water to it after adding the tea. Cups were next. His hands enclosed around two specimen jars and moved to set the on the tray.

He lifted the jars back up, frowning. This was no proper way to serve tea to a lady. He'd have to invest in a proper tea set. Doesn't do him much help now though…wait, wait, wait. He reached up to the highest shelf in his cupboard, all the way in the back; he pulled down an old teacup. It was considered antique now. He had quite forgotten it was up there, though the lady to whom it had belonged. He set it on the tray along with some biscuits and a bowl of sugar.

"Here we are, my lady." He grinned as he came back into the room. He set the tray between them on the coffin and poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Be right careful with that now, I can't replace that. It's one of a kind, like yourself."

Grell carefully examined the cup in her hands. Faded white with pink flowers had painted on the sides. The bottom read, " _C.P._ "

"You seem to like pink a lot," she remarked, noting that the apron he wore was also of the same color.

"A lovely color, don't you think?"

"It suits you, I suppose."

"Just as red suits you. Pink and red. Two similar colors. Pink is more laid back, washed out, so to speak. While red is vibrant, passionate, and still so full of life."

Grell eyed him suspiciously and took a sip of her tea.

"I've been doing some thinking," he ventured cautiously. "I was thinking that, perhaps you might want to move in here, you don't have to go back to dispatch if you don't want to. You'd be free to live your life as you please."

"Leave dispatch and come live with you? Why? I love my job and I love…" She stared into her teacup. "Besides, it would be highly improper. We aren't married."

"Forming to society's rules doesn't suit you, my lady and that didn't stop you from living with that man who doesn't deserve such a lovely little flower."

"You shut up about William," she said hotly. "It is I who didn't deserve him, and that was different."

"Was it now?"

"He just hasn't asked me yet." It was surely only a matter of time, until she had went and made a mess of things. She gripped her head in her hands and growled, "Why am I such a screw up?"

"Now, now, my rose," he took her hand in his, "Don't judge yourself that way, you're not a screw up. You're a deadly efficient woman. We all make mistakes from time to time. Some of us can't see pass the end of our noses. If that is how some have made you feel, then perhaps you need to reconsider how they actually feel about you."

"It's a fact, I know it. I nearly screwed up on my final exam, did you know that? Twice! I lied to Will about sleeping together which only pushed him further away from me all those years. That whole Madame Red incident that nearly ended my career."

"I thought that was quite fun!"

"Fun? It was stupid and selfish. I wasn't thinking clearly. What are you grinning at?"

"I was just thinking of what a pair we could make."

Realizing Undertaker still held her hand, she jerked it away. Was he trying to woo her? "I gave up on that sort of thing a long time ago. Most of it died with Madame. If I go back down that path again, all hope is lost. Living constantly on the run for fear of death, that's no life for a lady. To be forever separated from William…" She gazed longingly at nothing until the sound of glass breaking broke the silence. She looked at Undertaker. The jar he had been holding was shattered. Blood mingled with tea dripped from his hand but a smile remained on his face.

"You absolutely cannot live without your _dear, precious_ William?" Grell shook her head, slightly unnerved by his actions. "He's the only man who could possibly love you?" He grabbed her chin with his bloodied hand and crushed his lips against hers. "Get that Silly Willy out of your head and look around. You may find that the world doesn't revolve around Mr. Spears." She tried to pry his hand away but his grip held firm and she was far too weak.

"Let go of me," she demanded. He released her and retrieved the cloth and wiped the mess he had made on her face.

"Apologies. I just thought you should know how I felt. You need someone who will let you be yourself and love you for who you really are and not what they want you to be."

"That's your opinion."

"An observation, my dear."

"You're the one who's supposed to give me this 'freedom' I so desperately need in your eyes?" She leered at him, "You're cute, but you're not my William."

"Your William is a rotter. If he loved you, how could he leave you so easily? Any idiot could see he never loved you if he can toss you away at the drop of a hat."

The tea tray was overturned onto the floor and Grell struggled to her feet, intent on getting away from Undertaker. She wasn't going to stay here and put up with this. "Here, now," said Undertaker as he braced her.

"Don't touch me!"

"I will not have you reinjure yourself just because I threw myself at your head, now let me help you back to your bed." He resisted laughing at his unintended rhyme as she glared at him. She gave in as it was taking all her strength to stand. She doubted she could make it back to the bedroom without fainting. Undertaker carried her and tucked her back into the bed.

"Forgive my rudeness. I'll be in to check on you later."

"Why don't you go and scythe yourself."

"Dear me, what a temper," he cackled.

He returned to the show room and picked up the pieces of the broken teacup. It was too bad. Maybe it could be pasted back together he pondered as he muttered to himself, "You've gone and made a beauty of that haven't you?"

(x)

Grell lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. His words stung because…maybe he was right. But hadn't William shown what a passionate lover he could be? Or was it only just her body that he wanted? William always did have the habit of pulling away from her when she needed his most to fulfill his own selfish wants and desires.

Why _did_ she love him? Was it just because he was the first person to ever show concern for her? She pulled at her hair as tears fell from her eyes. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

It was around lunch time when Undertaker poked his head in the door. He hated to wake her from her slumber, but she needed to eat something. She awoke as he slowly approached with the lunch tray. "I brought you some lunch," he raised the tray up a bit and smiled but Grell merely turned her head away to stare at the wall.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked forlorn.

Undertaker waved his hand up and down after setting the tray on the nightstand, "Just forget about all that. It was ill-mannered on my part. You had every right to say what you said."

"I want to know if you meant it."

Undertaker sighed, adjusting the blankets and pillows. "Which part, dearie?"

"All of it, specifically the part about staying here with you." She sat up in the bed, leaning against the pillows.

"Every word."

"Why? Why are you so interested in me?"

"You're beautiful," he said placing the tray on her lap, "feisty, rebellious. You don't care what the world thinks of you. A strong, independent woman. The rest I'm willing to find out for myself." He grinned, "And I can never resist a maiden in distress. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

"What happens when you have discovered all there is to see?"

"That _is_ a mystery isn't it? I'm very interested in finding out the answer to it."

(x)

On his way home that night, William picked up a bottle of scotch. He sat in his armchair, not caring how drunk he got tonight. Bassy lay on his lap. At least it could get some sleep. William hadn't had a proper night's sleep since he had broken it off with Grell, and since then things had slowly gotten worse. Nightmares plague what little sleep he did get. He wondered for the hundredth time if he had acted too rashly.

The bottle near empty, William drained the last bit from his glass before shattering it against the wall. He grabbed his keys and his overcoat to combat the storm outside, making his way to the red roofed house near the edge of town. "Grell!" he called out from the front hallway. He turned on the lights and went to place his keys on the table where he had left his note and the box.

They've been moved, William noticed, and a new letter sat with them, tied with a red bow and a rose attached. William picked it up. It was addressed to him in Grell's handwriting.

"My dearest William,

My beloved, the love of my life, my prince.

I have always loved you, and only you. I should have told you everything from the beginning; even if we arrived at the same place we are today. I never meant to hurt you. I was weak and I let that demon come between us. Oh, how I wish I had come straight home that night! I am truly, very sorry for the pain I have caused you and I hope someday you can forgive me. I'm not asking you to take me back. No, as much as it pains me to write this, this is farewell. You always said I was a pitiful excuse for a grim reaper and I have made a poor lover as well. I never could measure up to your standards, Will. Therefore, I have decided to leave Dispatch and the Grim Reaper Association.

Not that it will matter much to you, but take some comfort in the fact that I am not with Bassy, or any demon. Give Ronnie my love.

May you find happiness, my heart,

Grell Sutcliff

P.s. Do what you want with the damned cat."

William darted up the stairs to their bedroom. It was empty. The wardrobe stood open, completely devoid of its contents. The vanity was bare, save for the somewhat crumpled picture of William and Grell that he had kept stuck between the mirror and the frame. It was black and white.

"Mr. Knox, thank you for agreeing to see me before you leave for your collections this morning." Cold, colorless, emotionless.

"You've found him?" Ronald asked hopefully.

"No, Mr. Knox," Ronald's face fell, "but you need not worry about Mr. Sutcliff, any longer. I called you here so you can take witness and sign the necessary documents to remove Mr. Sutcliff from our employment records."

Ronald slammed his palms down on the desk. "Boss, you can't! Not yet! We still have time, we can find him! There wasn't a body, so he's gotta be somewhere, right?"

"Cease your hysterics this instant, Mr. Knox." William reached up and adjusted his glasses, "There is no longer a need to search as Mr. Sutcliff has defected."

"Grell would never-"

William held out a piece of paper, "His own words, Mr. Knox. I received it last night."

Ronald took the paper and couldn't believe its words. "Maybe that demon took him hostage and forced him to write this. Grell loves his job, he loves you, his scythe is here, _you're_ here."

"His scythe _was_ here. It was found missing this morning. Now, your signature is required here, if you please, Mr. Knox." William held out a pen.

Ronald shook his head. "I can't…Boss, don't do this."

"Regulations state-"

"Fuck regulations! And fuck you, boss!"

"Mr. Knox, I advise you to not say another word or I shall be forced to report you for insubordination. Sign."

"Report me, fire me, do whatever the hell you want. I'm not signing."

Ronald stepped out of the office feeling lower than low. He had just killed his friend and mentor. But it had been for the best, he told himself. Either sign Grell off as dead or William would have no choice but to list him as defected. With Sutcliff's record, desertion was not in his best interests. He was doing Grell one last favor.

With the loss of Sutcliff, Knox was soon promoted to Grell's position and given his office. He wanted to refuse, but then the thought of it being given to someone else gave him pause. He'd take the office and keep it for when his mentor returns. Grell can't stay away for long. He's just depressed right now about what happened between him and William. He'd be his old self again soon and come marching through those doors, strutting down the hall in his red heels. The condolences he received from his coworkers gave him some peace. He knew Grell would be happy to know that his loss was felt more than he could have known.

*~*Several years later*~*

William was no longer head of Dispatch. He had been promoted to govern the entire London division. Some other bloke had taken William's place. He and Ronald didn't exactly get along. He was too green in Ronald's opinion. Some upstart who had good grades and kept his nose clean all throughout his career. Now he was like a little boy trying to fill his daddy's shoes. They were not understaffed for once; however they seemed to be more inefficient than they were before. Ronald hadn't seen William in some time. Not since before the promotion. William had become more and more withdrawn, working longer and longer hours. Sometimes it seemed he didn't leave the office for days.

He marched almost triumphant up to the double doors on the topmost floor of the Headquarters, having finally gotten himself into enough trouble to be sent to the 'Principal's office'. He shot a wink to Ms. Jennings. William had insisted on taking her with him as she had 'proven a most efficient and dedicated secretary'. "How's it goin, toots? Long time, no see."

"You've not changed one bit, Mr. Knox."

"I'll talk to ya later. Can't keep the boss waiting."

"Hold on a second, Mr. Knox!" Ms. Jennings got from her desk, snatching a tissue and cleaning a red spot off of Ronald's cheek. "Is that blood?"

"Huh? Oh! Naaah, its paint, walls needed a new coat in the old man's office." She smiled sadly at him and he opened the door to his former supervisor's office without bothering to knock. Just like old times. "Hey, boss, how's it hanging? How bout we slip off to the pub after work and knock back a few?"

"Mr. Knox," William looked up from his work, "Your supervisor has filed several complaints about you." He rested his hand on a thick manila envelope.

"Yeah?" Ronald said with a grin, "I got a few complaints about him too. First off, he's no where as good as you."

"That is quite enough, Mr. Knox. If you have enough time to play pranks on your superiors, then you are not receiving the proper work load. I wish to rectify this. Therefore, starting today you shall receive double the amount of souls currently on your list."

"Gee, thanks, boss! Things were getting a little dull around here. I was wondering when you were gonna spice things up."

(x)

Undertaker shook his head as they carried another dead body into his parlor. "Are you ready to go?" His fiancé came into the parlor adjusting her red lace gloves, holding a large sunhat in her hand. She looked a vision in her new pink sundress. The only thing about her attire that made her frown was the rather human appearance she had adopted for their outing. He knew how much she hated it, but no one would recognize her this way. She wore her brown hair down.

He went over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, dearest, but it appears everyone in London town has decided to die at once. You go and enjoy yourself. Here," he placed some extra notes into her pocketbook, "splurge a little, go crazy. We'll go out together some other time." He gave her one more kiss and turned around to face his customer.

Ronald loosened his tie and took off his blazer. It was too damn hot to be out today. No one would notice if he stopped off for a bit of refreshment. Maybe pick up a date for later. Maybe that brunette at that cafe over there. He let out a sharp whistle. She looked a rather bored, resting her chin upon her hand and Ronald detected a hint of sadness. A damsel in distress, how could he resist.

Hands in his pockets, he started crossing the street. He smirk grew into a charming smile when she noticed him. Curiously she gave a start when she saw him, lifting her menu up and hid behind it. ' _Aw, she's shy.'_ He took the seat opposite her. "Come here often, beautiful?" A waiter came over and he ordered lemonade. "And what does the lady desire? My treat."

"Is it customary where you're from to offer free lunches to complete strangers?" She asked.

"Aw, we're not strangers, miss. Ronald Knox, at your service, my blossom," he extended his hand. "Your name, miss?"

"Mrs." Ronald blanched.

"Heh," he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't know you were married."

"It's alright, young man." He got up to leave, fishing some change out of his pocket to pay for his drink when she dropped the menu and grabbed his hand. "No, don't go, stay and visit with me awhile. Please, Ronnie." Ronald looked down at her.

"Gee, you look awfully familiar," he said now that he had a better look at her. "Have we met before?"

"Of course not, now sit down and drink your lemonade."

"How long you been married? A pretty young thing like you can't have been hitched for too long, eh?"

She smirked, "To be honest, we aren't married yet. We can't seem to decide on a date."

"That's too bad. Hey, you gonna tell me your name, or what?"

"Oh, let's not bother with names," she said with a wave of her hand. "We aren't likely to see each other after this, so why bother? I assume you work somewhere, is it going well for you?"

"Eehh," he winced, "I got snarky with my supervisor and got sent up to the big man upstairs then got bombed with a shitload of work. Ah, pardon my language. Speaking of which," he looked to his watch, "I probably oughta be goin soon, don't wanna be late."

"Has your supervisor been hard on you lately?"

"Nah, he's just an ass. I actually got in trouble on purpose so I could go see my old supervisor. He got promoted and I hadn't seen him for awhile and I wanted to check on him, make sure he was doing alright."

"Oh? So you have a new supervisor now?"

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy, really, it's just not the same since he took over. Actually, nothing has been the same, not since a friend of mine passed away. Ya know, I can't remember the last thing I said to him?"

"But your former supervisor is there something the matter with him?"

"Apart from him becoming an even bigger workaholic than he was before? Physically he seems fine, but I can't say mentally. It's like he's wound up with a key every morning, just a big, emotionless blah."

She looked sad. "You better go, you'll be late. It was nice talking with you."

"Yeah, you're right. Nice talking to you too, miss."

"Take care, mustard seed," she muttered as he walked away. He froze in his steps. He turned and walked back over to her, leaning in very close and peering into her eyes. His hand clenched into a fist and threw a punch at the woman. She dodged, redirecting his fist with her arm. He growled and launched himself at her, they tumbled to the ground.

"You bastard!" He shouted as they tousled.

"How dare you strike a lady's face, you little twerp?!"

"Huh, a lady? All I see is an old man! Nice dress by the way."

"Oh! Why you-! You…you…you thought I was dead?" Grell stilled as the realization of Ronald's words sank in.

"No, but it's sure as hell felt like it! Boss made me swear not to say anything. I've had to pretend so much, I guess it became truth. He made me sign off on your death certificate so he wouldn't have to report ya for desertion. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way. Anyone I know?" he asked. Grell didn't miss the bile in his voice.

"As a matter of fact-" Ronald placed a well aimed punched on Grell's temple and he fell limp onto Ron's chest, unconscious. He hoisted Grell up over his shoulder and portaled back to the library. He hurried down the halls, hoping to make it to his office before Grell woke up.

"Roberts, here," he paused at the cubicles he once inhabited to hand off his list, "Take this and hurry, ya don't have much time. I'm sorry, but something's come up. I'll come and take over as soon as I can." He continued on his way, leaving behind a very confused Mr. Roberts.

Once inside his office, he tossed Grell onto the sofa and locked the door. He dialed the top floor.

"Mr. William T. Spears' office, how may I direct your call?"

"Hiya, Toots, it's Knoxie. Is the boss busy? Sorry, stupid question. Ya know what I mean. I got something for him and I gotta get it to him before it wakes up. I can't tell ya what it is, it's top secret."

"I'll tell him you're on your way."

Ronald picked his hostage back up and hurried to the elevators, passing a very irritated supervisor.

"I say, Mr. Knox, what goes on here? What are you doing with that woman?"

"Not now, ferret face, I have a very important package to deliver." He pressed the button to the topmost floor. Grell started coming around as the doors opened. He nodded his thanks to Ms. Jennings who opened the office door for him and shut it behind him.

William stood to his feet, "This had better be important, Mr. Knox."

"For once I'm glad you're such a stick in the mud. Here," he dumped Grell on William's desk, "Now make up."

"Mr. Knox, have you taken leave of your senses? Who is this woman?"

"He had me completely fooled, too. Gotta hand it to him, it's a brilliant disguise and he played his part well."

She stirred some more, putting a hand to her head as she sat up. William was by her side helping her to stand. "Are you alright, miss? I ask that you please excuse the actions of my employee. I shall see that you are safely returned home-"

"What the hell, Ronnie!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "What's the idea of sucker punching me like that? I have half a mind to hog tie you and make it so you can never have children!"

William adjusted his glasses, understanding now, "Former dispatch agent of the Grim Reaper Association, Grell Sutcliff."

"Will," Grell shriveled under his stare.

Ronald stepped backwards to the door and slipped out of it before either of them could say anything. His supervisor was there waiting for him. "Now see here, Mr. Knox, I'll not stand for it. Ms. Jennings, I want to see Mr. Spears right away," he said turning to her. Ronald motioned to her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Mister….what was your name again? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm afraid Mr. Spears cannot be disturbed at this time, he's in a meeting."

"C-congratulations on your promotion, Will," Grell said softly but William was silent. "How's the cat?" Grell fidgeted. "For heaven's sake, Will, say something."

"Dead," he said tersely, "the cat died years ago."

"Oh." Was all Grell said in return and they were silent again.

"Your hair is different," William remarked.

"So is yours," Grell noted the touch of gray at his temples, "Very distinguished." Grell combed his fingers through his hair turning it red. "Is that better?"

William's jaw clenched. He stood behind Grell and placed his hands on his shoulders. William held him close and breathed in his scent. "You look healthy," he murmured into Grell's ear and followed it with a kiss.

Grell pulled away and turned to him, "No, Will, no more. You're poison and can't take any more of you."

"Grell," he stepped towards him.

"I'm getting married, Will. Soon."

"Do you love him?"

Grell looked down at the floor and fiddled with his gloves. "He's ever so kind to me. He treats me like the woman I am."

"Do you love him?" William asked again with more force.

"We're getting married and that's all there is to it," Grell said sharply, "You won't change my mind either. I'm no good for you, Will, and you're no good for me. It's high time we realized that."

"And what is he going to say when he grows old and you stay the same? Or did you take up with that demon after all?"

Grell snarled, "Must you reopen old wounds? There never was a Bassy and me. It was one night. I was vulnerable and he preyed on my weakness and I barely remembered it. I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared of what _did_ happen _would_ happen. You found my scythe and my glasses, so I assume you know he tried to kill me. And nearly did." Grell shifted the strap of his dress to reveal the start of a long, jagged scar. "You never came for me, Will. As I lay in that bed struggling to come up with a way for you to forgive me, I realized you've _never_ been there for me. Not once. I curse the day you stopped me from killing myself by the river. Why couldn't you just let me be? Then what happened?" He laughed a little, "You turned my head with your sweet words and then where were you? Where were you? I needed you but you were gone and then I wake up here." Seeing William's confused look he shrugged and shook his head, "Forget it."

Grell took a breath a let it out slowly. "I'm marrying another reaper. A deserter, like myself. He saved my life and took me in."

"Speaking of reaping, there's a position in Dispatch if you want it. You can have your old position, if you would like. However, I would much prefer it if you took over as supervisor. The man currently in position isn't very efficient and that is what we need, efficiency. You may not have always followed the rules, but you were, in a word, efficient."

"I don't know, Will."

"Will you at least consider it?" Will placed his hands on Grell's shoulders once more as Grell nodded somberly. William gently wrapped his arms around him.

"I better be going," Grell said after a moment. He withdrew from William and walked towards the door. "Good bye, Will. Take care of yourself."

' _He thinks_ I'm _poison. Typical,'_ were William's thoughts as his office faded once more into monochrome.

"Ah!" a funny little man screamed and pointed his finger at Grell as he shut the door behind him. "Your hair was brown when you came in!"

Tch, what are they teaching kids these days?

"Miss Sutcliff," Ms. Jennings rushed over and embraced him. "You're not dead, thank the Maker. You've been sorely missed around here. Please say you're staying. Mr. What's-your-name, Mr. Spears will see you now." She motioned to the door. He grew red in the face.

"For the last time, my name is-" She shoved him through it and shut the door before he could finish.

Grell offered a small smile, "We'll see."

"Ya have ta stay, Senpai," chimed in Ronnie, "Your office is just the way you left it…"

Grell shook his head, "I don't know, Ronnie, Will and I…"

"Aaaw, don't tell me he just stood there and did nothing!"

"No, Ronnie, no…we just aren't any good for each other." Ronald gaped at him, not believing the words coming out of Grell's mouth. "I'm getting married, remember? I tell you what, Ronnie," he said taking Ronald's arm and walking with him, "How about you give me away?"

(x)

She stopped by the neighbor's on the way home to pick up a valuable she had left there that morning. She thanked them for their services and hospitality. "Oh, any time, any time!" The lady of the house said. "Did you two have a nice outing?"

"He had to work," Grell politely responded.

"Oh, what a shame, that's too bad."

"Come along, darling; let's see if papa's done yet." Grell took the small hand in hers. "Did you behave for Mrs. Benson?"

"She's funny. She kept trying to lay me down for a nap saying I needed the sleep like a human."

"Well, to her we are humans, love. She doesn't know any better and it needs to stay that way. Can you pretend for me? Mrs. Benson has been very good to us."

"If momma can be an actress, then I want to act too."

"Nhin~" Grell smiled, "Good boy."

Her son looked up, his face beaming at his mother, "Will you teach me to do that thing you do with your hair and teeth?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'm sure you can do it. You've got natural talent, just like me," she encouraged, neglecting to tell him he may have to learn a different method than she did. She didn't want to think about it. The less he was like his father, the better. Speaking of whom, she hadn't seen him since that day. She wondered if it was because Undertaker was usually around her. She heard of the walloping he was given, and hoped he choked on his own blood.

They entered the building from the back door, on the residential side, going straight into the kitchen where Grell began making dinner. Before long, a head of silver hair popped through the door. "I thought something delicious was brewing in here." He stepped over behind Grell and placed a gentle bite on her neck, "Mmmh! Tasty!" Grell turned around and smacked him with the spoon she was holding.

"Not now, you crazy old coot," she hissed in a low voice, "Not in front of Jack. Besides you stink of death."

Undertaker grinned and shrugged, "We are death, hot cakes." Grell rolled her eyes and went back to stirring the pot. Undertaker spun around, holding out his arms, "Jackie, my boy! You been minding your mother?"

Jack was busy fingering his teeth. He cried out with joy and jumped up from the table, running over to Grell. "Mommy, look I did it! I did it!"

"Did what, sweetheart? Let me see," she turned and bent over as he opened his mouth as wide as he could. On either side of his top row of teeth, where his canines should be were tiny sharp fangs. Her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled and congratulated him. "Go along and play." She shooed him from the kitchen, "And stay out of the morgue this time!"

Undertaker frowned, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "How long are going to wait to tell him about the other half of his heritage?"

"Forever, if I can help it."

"And if he should begin to develop certain tastes, what then?"

"I don't want to have this discussion again."

"You're home earlier than I expected."

"I ran into Ronnie."

"That green horn from the cruise ship? Good thing you were in disguise then, eh?" Undertaker noticed her pensive state and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The little twerp came over and started flirting with me. He eventually saw through me and sucker punched me to the face. He took me to see William."

Undertaker's frown deepened, "And how was Willy?"

"I didn't make any advances on him, if that's what you're thinking." She tasted the dish and grabbed a container of spice. "He's head of the London division now. He wants to make me supervisor of dispatch….I said I'd think about it."

"You can't be serious. What about Jackie, how are you going to juggle reaping and a kid? That is if Willy doesn't find out about him. Half reaper, half demon, I'd like to see flirt your way out of that one."

She threw the spoon down on the counter, "William can go to the devil. If he so much as looks cross-eyed at my baby, I'll give him what for. He looks normal enough, if I have to, I'll take him to work with me. It would mostly be desk work, unfortunately. Though he did say I could have my old position back, it'd be better for Jack if I didn't." Grell sighed, relaxing into Undertaker's embrace. "I guess if I do this, I ought to talk to William about Jack first. Let him choose. Both of us or none of us."

"You seem pretty set on this for one who hasn't decided yet."

"I told you before how much I loved my work. I only left because it was the best thing at the time and then Jack came. I'm sick of playing housewife. Wipe that look off your face, I'm not leaving you. I said I'd marry you and I will. Does early fall sound nice to you?"

"Make it Hallow's Eve and we can go out later and spook some folks," Undertaker suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "The Red Death and the Silver Terror." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're incorrigible."

(x)

This can't be right. William looked at the paper again then back at the sign. Surely this can't be right. The sign above the door read, "Mortuary". According to the letter, it had to be correct. "Come in, come in," said a man with long silver hair who was draped over the sales counter dressed in a black suit. "Need a coffin?"

"Pardon me; I believe I'm in the wrong place," William said with a small bow.

"Aren't we all? Ge~he~he~," laughed the old man. "You Willy?"

"I am William T. Spears. My card," William pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. The man took it in two fingers and flicked it over his shoulder. "I am here to meet Grell Sutcliff."

"She'll be along in a minute. But first," a large sickle with a skeleton decorating it appeared in the man's hand, "This is a peaceful establishment any attempts to make it otherwise will not be taken to."

"You're him then, I gather."

"Folks call me Mordecai nowadays. You can just call me Mort and I welcome you to my 'Mort'-uary," he said with a grin. William stood straight as a pin, his hands clasped behind his back, expressionless. Undertaker's face fell, "She wasn't foolin. I'll just go and fetch the little woman." Undertaker slid off the counter and disappeared into the back.

Grell appeared a moment later and placed his scythe on the counter that his intended vacated. "I have already agreed to keep the peace of this establishment, Sutcliff, there is no need for that."

"It's in case you change your mind. I'll come back to work, Mr. Spears…"

"But?"

"I'm even willing to take the cushy desk job as boring as it may be, but only because it's in the best interests of someone dear to me. There will be days when I will have to bring him with me. He's completely harmless and he doesn't know anything about who or what his father is. I ask that you keep your remarks about his parenthood to yourself. I know what he is and I don't care how many rules he violates, I won't let you lay a finger on him. Not if you plan to harm him."

Before William could process what Sutcliff had said, he had left the room and returned with a child on his hip. William's eyes widened on sight. The dark brown, almost black hair, his green eyes, skin as pale as death. It was impossible, but true. Somehow he and Grell had…

"His name is Jack."

"Hello, Jack, my name is William T. Spears."

"Mr. Spears has offered mommy a job. What do you think, dearest?"

"He doesn't look too friendly, mommy," said Jack. "He looks like a stiff." Howling laughter could be heard coming from the back.

Ignored by William, he continued their conversation, "I accept your conditions, Sutcliff, so long as you bring him as often as you may." He removed a glasses case from his inner coat pocket. "I brought them just in case. They are as good as new."

Relief flooded through Grell, "Will." He had expected the opposite effect, a more violent response. "I-"

"May I hold him?" William asked suddenly. Grell nodded slowly. This was even more unexpected, but he trusted William. He handed the child over to him. "I see a lot of his mother in him," he smiled. "When is your birthday?" he asked the boy.

"January."

"January? It gets awfully cold in January. Next time we shall give you a nice big party, how does that sound?"

"Oh, boy! I'm gonna tell papa!" He squirmed down out of Will's grasp and raced off to the back.

William looked at Grell, "Papa?"

"As far as Jack is concerned, Mordecai is his father. I want him to have a normal life."

William's lips formed a tight line and his brow furrowed. "But he is not Jack's father. Grell, why didn't you tell me? I would have…"

Grell laughed, "You would have what? You didn't want me after finding out I had lain with a demon. Somehow, I don't think you would have taken the fact that I was carrying his child any better. To be honest, I'm surprised you're handling this like you are. I thought you would have called him an abomination and have all of dispatch grab to torches and pitchforks to destroy the monster. 'A demon-reaper hybrid cannot be allowed to live! Kill the beast!'"

William's heart fell. A look of wretchedness washed over his features and Grell's assessment made him feel even worse, "You mean he's not-…I'm not his…"

Pained realization reached Grell. "Oh, Will," he whispered. He took William's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I thought you knew. I never thought you would think…" A tear slipped down Grell's cheek, "Oh, darling, I wish he was yours." William gripped his ex's clothing and held him tightly. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lip trembled. "For heaven's sake, Will, if you wanna cry, cry." William shuddered and tightened his hold, burying his face in the crook of Grell's neck. Grell felt warm, wet tears upon his neck. They sank slowly to the floor, the skirt of Grell's dress pooling about him. Grell held him comfortingly, running his fingers through William's hair. Silent tears streaked down his face.

"I'm sorry, Grell," William sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Grell rested his cheek on Will's head, "I'm sorry too, darling." William raised his head up and placed damp kisses on Grell's lips. "Mm- no, Will, no, I can't."

William hung his head sadly, "I know, I know. I just…want to love you…one more time."

"But you understand why we mustn't. We always end up hurting each other." William was caressing Grell's cheek. Grell placed his hand on top of William's.

"It's awfully quiet up there," remarked Undertaker, gazing up from the body he was working on to the bottom side of the upstairs floorboards. He looked to Jack sitting on an unoccupied table and swinging his legs. "Why don't you go check on your mother, she'd kill me if she knew I let you down here anyways." Jack hopped down from the table and took to the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Will," Grell apologized as he bandaged Will's arm. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

"It is of no consequence, I asked for it. I forgot how sharp those fangs were."

"Momma," they looked over as Jack entered the show room, "is Mr. Spears alright, what happened?"

"Everything is fine, Jack," answered William, "just an oversight of mine." Grell looked at him in worry, worried that William would change his mind now that he knew. "I have no choice, Grell," he said when he noticed Grell's look and Grell felt his heart stop. "I will hold by to what I said earlier. I do not want to cause you anymore pain, than necessary. Just make sure he does not cause any trouble while he is in our realm, the Board would not be pleased." He sighed, looking at his watch, "I am very late. I shall begin the necessary arrangements of having you reinstated tomorrow. May I ask you something before I go?"

Grell nodded, daring to breathe once more.

"May I be the one to give the bride away?"

"Oh, dear…Darling, I kind of already asked Ronnie."

"Oh."

"But I'd be more than happy to let the two of you fight over it."

"I do not think there would be much of a fight. Seven o'clock in the morning, Sutcliff."

"Not a moment later, I know." He walked William to the door and bade him goodbye.

Grell opened the glasses case and placed the frames on his nose, hooking the chain over his head and pulling his hair through with a grin.

The next morning red heels clicked on the floor as she strutted down the hall with the air of authority. Her woman's business suit curving her body in all the right places and her red hair pulled into a bun; she entered the main floor of the Dispatch department where its agents were clocking in and stepped up onto a table.

"Alright, you lot!" She placed her hands on her hips, "I run a tight ship and I'll have no lollygagging about!"

That funny little man from before came to the front of the crowd, "Here now, what do you think you're doing?"

Grell grinned at him, "Oh Darling, don't you know who I am? Nhin, you _are_ a green one, aren't you. I'm the Queen on the Reapers and I'm back!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grell: I'm Grell Sutcliff, the Queen of All Fruits, the ripest of all the reapers!
> 
> Jack: and I'm the fruit of her loins!
> 
> It just kept getting longer and longer! Especially after I decided to do a trial test of currently named "Jack". Not as angsty of an ending as I originally contrived...but... How is William going to react after his honeymoon with Grell when he finds out Grell is pregnant with demon spawn? Does he notice, does Grell say anything? Will Bassy pop up and demand his spawn? So many possibilities. Next time on "Days of Our Reapers".
> 
> (and I know, I know, the whole Mordecai/Mort thing was terrible.)


End file.
